The Outsiders
by yuukiterumi123
Summary: Continue the story about 'The Outsider' group.(AU). Very very first fic. Many pairings. I am nothing but a crazy Vietnamese Blazblue and many games fan(mainly SRW series) so sorry if my grammar wrong.(Edited chapters for some grammar wrongs). (i am not sure this will be a cross-over or regular). And Terumi definitely will have a harem.(deleted relate-other series chaps)
1. Chapter 1

-Prologue-

"Gouga Soutenjin"

"Gauntlet Hades"

Two powerful kicks charged to their opponent, but he easily blocked it by his hand.

"So this is the power of Black Beast and True Susanooh combined, huh. I never thought that it weaked like this."

"Shut up you son of bitch."said angrily Ragna The Bloodedge and Yuuki Terumi

Both of them continued charge to him.

"Saya and Tsubaki are innocent, why you kill them,why?."

"Why? Hahahaha, let's see, the reason I kill them….oh, it just for fun. Hehe hehe hehe hyahahahaha."the man insanely laugh

"Who are you, you son of bitch?"asked Terumi

"Me? The name's Onizaki Kaidou, the world destroyer."said Kaidou with wicked smile

"Onizaki Kaidou? You're the one who destroyed all the_Hierarchical_cities?"said surprisely Ragna

"Yes. It's me. The almighty Kaidou, who controls most of Sankishin Unit, except the true Susanooh Unit you possessed, Yuuki Terumi"said prideful Kaidou

"What? The Tsukuyomi Unit too? What did you do to Rachel?"

"That shitty observer? I threw her to the Kuroki no Jikoku(Black hell). Man, I wish I could see her face when she's there, Hyehehehehahahahaha"

"And now, you will see your lovers again. Hell Thrusting Fist"

Kaidou used his distorition drive and charged to Ragna and Terumi

"Like hell I will let do that. Let's go, Ragna. Messenga"

"Hell yeah, Terumi. Yami no Kiba."

Terumi and Ragna use their Distoritions to Kaidou

" try. But it can't stop your death. Hyehahaha"

"Let's see about that, you bitch"

Kaidou's punch sent both Ragna and Terumi flied to the near wall but it wasn't kill them

"huh. So you're still alive."said Kaidou

"Tch. Have no choice. Restriction 666 released, Dimensinal Interference Field Deployed! Now EngagingThe Idea Engine! Blazblue, Activate!"

"Use that huh, Ragna. . Restriction 666 released, Dimensinal Interference Field Deployed! Now Engaging The Omega System! Blazblue, Activate!"

Ragna and Terumi activated their Azure Grimoire

"So you guys finally use Blazblue. Then, Dimension Shift Gate, activate." Kaidou raised his hand and said

Suddenly, a black cloud appeared on the sky and sucked Ragna and Terumi into it

"Heh, both of you have to train more and more enough to fight me. See you guys again in next world. Hyehehehahahahahahaha" laughed insanely Kaidou and soon he disappeared to the black cloud


	2. Chapter 2

-Chapter 1 : A big confusion and new power

"Ow, my head. Where are we ? Hey, are you okay, Ragna"asked Terumi

"Uh, I think we are in the Boundary, Terumi."said Ragna

"What the fuck! You said we're in the Boundary ?"said surprisely Terumi

There is a endless white void around Ragna and Terumi.

"So. This is my other seft. Welcome both of you, I am the one who you know as the Black Beast,"said the enormous black creature from ahead

"I am Takehaya Susanooh, the one of three gods."said the green human-noid creature

"Holy shit. Is that the fucking Black Beast? And what's that?God?"shouted terrified Ragna and Terumi

"Ohoh. So you're scare to yourseft huh."mocked the Black Beast and Susanooh

"What the shit is going on here? We were fight with that asshole Kaidou and after sucked to a black cloud, we're here?"said Ragna

"Relax pal. We summoned both you here as soon as you sucked to that cloud."said calmly Black Beast

"Anyway. That shit Kaidou killed Saya, and threw Rachel to the Kuroki no Jikoku. Now we gonna beat that asshole to revenge for everyone."said Ragna

"Yeah. And now we will lend our power to you ."Both of Black Beast and Susanooh said

3….2….1"WTF? The BLACK BEAST and a god want to lend their to us ?"shocked Ragna and Terumi shouted

"Yeah. I just want to be free, but that Kaidou destroyed our world, where I can only live. Now I'm very piss off, so that I and Susanooh decided to help you. Afterall, you and I shared the same body, Ragna"said Black Beast with all of it heads

"Yuuki Terumi, you were chosen to be the True Susanooh. As a original Susanooh, I will lend you all of my power."explained Susanooh

Ragna and Terumi looked each other for a while. After that,

"You said that I am true Susanooh, right? But why I can't defeated that bastard Kaidou?"said angrily Terumi

"Kaidou has power of god, and some kind of power he uses to send you to another world that called Graviton."explained shakily Susanooh

"Graviton? Isn't it related to Kokonoe's power?"asked Ragna

"No. Graviton is completely different from gravity. Gravity cannot create a dimension gate or teleport user to another place."said Black Beast

"So you both said that we couldn't defeat him. Don't shit with me."yelled Terumi

"No, we didn't say anything like that. We just inform you both about situation. And don't worry."said Black Beast

"Do you think a monster nearly destroyed the world and a GOD don't have any power ?"said enthusiastically Susanooh

"Now we don't have much time. Accept us as your part and grant new power. It's seem Kaidou planned something in another world."

"Fine. We accept. I will do anything to stop that bastard and his whatever plan."said Terumi

"Hell yeah, that's my best frien. I will stop that asshole."shouted energetically Ragna

Black Beast touches Ragna and Susanooh as well to Terumi. Both of them shuts their eyes as they accepted new power.

"Woah. T-This is the power of Black Beast? Such an amazing power."said amazed Ragna

"Hey, why I returned to susanooh unit state? And what is this power? It's like both of me and Ouroboros have been overpowered."said surprisely Terumi

"Surprise? But that not all? Check your weapons and techniques."

"Huh? Weapons? Ouroboros!" Terumi called his partner Nox, it instantly appeared but it looked a little different.

"Hello boss!" Ouroboros greeted Terumi

"What the hell! When do you can talk, Ouroboros?"shocked Terumi

"Hey! You are my boss so you can understand me, of course."said Ouroboros

"Don't worry, Terumi. By the time I and you became one, you can understand what he said."said the voice in Terumi's head who very familiar

"And how you can talk in my head?"

Back to Ragna

"What the hell! Is this my blood scythe?" asked Ragna

"Yes. That's your weapon. Now it can use Seithr easily than before. Oh I forgot. You and Terumi have new power that called Overdrive."explained Black Beast

"Huh? Overdrive?"asked both Ragna and Terumi who heard from distance

"Yes. Ragna, your overdrive is Blood Kain Omega. Terumi, your overdrive is Nightmare Reaper Exile."

"Now. Both of you try fight to test new strength."said Black Beast and Susanooh

"Hell yeah! It was a long time since our last fight eh, Ragna."said Terumi

"Heh! So you want it, huh."said enthusiastically Ragna

"Well then, let's us start the test."

"Let's go, Terumi"

"Let's go, Ragna"

Both of them yelled and charged to each other

Author Note: Well. This is the first chapter of first arc. Enjoy guys

Remember: I do not owned Blazblue, except the OC

(I am nothing but a crazy Vietnamese Blazblue fan so sorry if grammar wrong)


	3. Chapter 3

-Chapter 2 : A test, dimension travel and meet new friends

"Hell's Fang"

"Jagaku"

Two powerful fist techniques charged to each other, but Terumi was faster. His punch lifted Ragna up and slammed he to the ground by used Ouroboros.

"Ow! That's hurt. Now is my turn. Gauntlet Hades."shouted Ragna

Ragna's kick sent Terumi flew but he quickly recovered. Didn't want to lose chance, Ragna added Back Spin Kick, slammed Terumi back to ground. When he landed, he fell to Terumi's trap

"Heh. Gasenshou"said Terumi

Terumi wrapped Ragna in Ouroboros chains, lifted him up and the chains closed in around the him, caused damage.

"Uargh. Man, that's hurt."said Ragna

"Hey pal. Now it's time to use Overdrive."said Black Beast

"Y-Yeah. How can I forgot about it? Blood Kain Omega, activate." Ragna raised his right hand and yelled

Purple aura started appeared around Ragna. He felt like his power had been increased.

"Heh! Nightmare Reaper Exile, activate."yelled Terumi

Blue flames started surrounded Terumi.

"Wait! Why can't I return to my body ?"

"Urg! Just say deactivate Susanooh unit in your head."

Terumi did the same, and the Susanooh Unit disappeared immediately

"You have activated Overdrive. Now I will explain about Overdrive. Listen carefully Ragna, Terumi too. When activated, it gives enhanced strength and access to new moves unique to you."explained Black Beast

"New moves?"both of Ragna and Terumi said

Suddenly, in they heads appeared new moves.

"What the hell? Inferno Eradicator?"

"Hey! Why I am a new moves but I can't read it name ?" asked Terumi

"Well. Your power is still unknown so I can't fully understand it."said Susanooh

"Heh! Don't care about it. Let's continue our fight, Ragna."said excitedly Terumi

"That was I talking about"yelled Ragna

Both of them continued their little fight

" Jakyou Messenga."yelled Terumi

Terumi dashed through Ragna in aura of gigantic serpent head.

"Hey. Now is my turn. Yami no Kiba."yelled Ragna

"Ahah. Like I let you do that."said Terumi

Ragna rushed to Terumi with a purple punch, ready to hit him. But Terumi wasn't guard before a powerful Hell's Fang combined with Yami ni Kuwarero, he just walked and casually swinged Ouroboros. When Ragna's punch reached Terumi, he suddenly disappeared and yelled

"Ouja Zanrouga"

He reappeared behind Ragna and rolled him with Ouroboros chains then performed a cross-slash.

"UARGH" Ragna spouted blood

"It's not over yet. Orochi Burensen"yelled Terumi

Terumi stomped on Ragna multiple times then kicked him away. Ragna quickily recovered and yelled

"Blood-scythe."

Ragna's sword changed into scythe and flied forward while circle-slashing with Blood Scythe downward. But It wasn't over, he performed Inferno Divinder to send Terumi to the air and yelled

"Belial Edge"

Ragna brandished his sword, then did a diving stab downward, made Terumi being stabbed by multi sword-dive attacks. Terumi spatted more blood than Ragna's before.

"Man, now I am very piss off. Die." Terumi yelled and performed the (unknow) distorition drive. He wrapped Ragna by Ouroboros chain then pulled him close and performed multi wild slashes to ragna, final was Messenga and Ouja Zanrouga.

"Holy shit! Hey . why didn't you use that move in the first place, huh ?"

"You knew well. Orochizantou Reppuga."

Terumi used his astral heat to Ragna, wraped him by 2 Ouroboros chains and opened the gate, shooted many Ouroboros heads energy to Ragna

"UARGHHHHHHH"Ragna yelled in pain

"Now the final."Terumi transformed again into Susanooh unit and summoned a green shippu, ready to blow a vicious slash upon Ragna

"What the—" Ragna managed to reach Blood Scythe, cutted off the chains and yelled

"Black Onslaught"

Blood Scythe changed to scythe form and prepared to slash again Terumi

"Heh"

Terumi and Ragna swung many slashes against each other, finally they used their final blow

"Nightmare Rage…Destruction"

"Die"

Two vicious slashes clashed to each other.

From distance, Black Beast and Susanooh(appeared in ghost mode?)

"Well. Look like's they have enough power to face him."said Black Beast

"Yeah. It's time for it."said Susanooh

Black Beast nodded all of his heads and Susanooh as well

"Hey guys. It's time to chase that bastard Kaidou."

"Huh? Hell yeah. Now it's time for we revenge for everyone."

"You got that right."

Both of Ragna and Terumi woke from the ground and said

A portal appeared and they stepped into it

…..

At present world(Chrono Phantasma world)

"Urg. Where the hell is Noel ? Hey Kagura, have you seen Noel ?"asked (Real) Ragna

"Noel? No, I haven't. But if it see her, I will ask her for a date." Kagura grinned

"Do that or you will die."said angrily Ragna

"Easy pal. I joked. There is no way I can touch your girlfriend."said shakily Kagura

"What? Girlfriend? No. She isn't m-m-my g-g-girlfrien."said embrassedly Ragna

"Yeah yeah we know that you 're love her-"

"Say that again and you will DIE."

Their argument extended for a day

Meanwhile, at NOL head branch, in Imperator's room.

"Terumi. Have you finished the job I given to you ?"asked emotionless Imperator

"Yes, Imperator. The sword of Izanagi is nearly complete."replied Hazama(real Terumi)

"I see. If you don't have more information to report, leave."ordered Imperator

"Yes, Imperator. I wish for your healthy, Imperato-"

Suddenly, a black portal appeared on the ceiling. Two men fell out of it.

"Ow. Is the Black Beast cannot make a proper fell off?"complained Ragna

"Dude, that's your partner. Why don't you tell him?"said Terumi

"Yeah. And where are we-?"

Ragna and Terumi turned their heads then saw Imperator and real Terumi stood there, speechless.

"Onii cha – why are you here, Ragna the Bloodedge? And why we have two Terumis?"asked stunned Imperator.

"WTF? Who are you, imposter?"yelled Hazama(real Terumi)

"So you are 'me' in this world."said Terumi

"What the-? Saya, you're still alive."shouted happily Ragna

"That girl now is my vessel. She can't hear anything from you."replied Imperator

"Calm down Ragna. This Saya isn't the one you love in our world. And judged for what I saw, she is a vessel of someone, or something."said Terumi to calm Ragna

"Yes. I am the Goddess of Death, Izanami. Now , Hazama, erase these intruders."ordered Imperator

"Hey Rags, imposter. You both know that I have a Azure Grimoire, right ? Restriction 666 released, Dimensional Interference Field Deployed! Code S.O.L., BlazBlue, Activate! Now die, you shitty mutt."yelled Hazama

Ragna and Terumi looked to each other and grinned

"How about you die first! Restriction 666 released, Dimensional Interference Field Deployed! Now Engaging The Idea Engine! BlazBlue, Activate!"yelled Ragna

"Let's see how me in this world strong or not. Restriction 666 released, Dimensional Interference Field Deployed! Now EngagingThe Omega System! BlazBlue, Activate!" yelled Terumi

Both of them activated their Blazblue, made Hazama and Imperator shocked. Being too shocked, Hazama shouted

"What is the hell happening? I knew Rags have Blazblue, but why the imposter have it? Impossible!"

"Sorry for not introducing. My name is Yuuki Terumi, and this is my best dude Ragna the Bloodedge. We're came from another world."said Terumi

"I don't know what shit of you. Die."Hazama took off his butterfly knives and charged to Ragna and Terumi.

"I shall erase the threat to my plan." Imperator called Phantom and teleported them to the ruin of Ikaruga, where Highlander: Takemizakuchi fell down from space. She ordered Takemizakuchi to attack Ragna and Terumi

"Tch. Hey Ragna, take care of the Goddess, I will take care of 'me'."said Terumi

"Have no choice."stated Ragna and rushed to Takemizakuchi.

"Take this, imposter. Jabaki."Hazama shot a snake-like sword to Terumi

"Heh. Force Eater."Terumi used similar move to Hazama, made two heads crashed and disappeared.

"Teh. Jagaku." Terumi rushed to Hazama and punched him, lifted him up and slammed him back to ground.

"It isn't over yet. Garengeki." Terumi repeatedly stomped on Hazama and kicked him away.

"Kuargh."Hazama coughed blood

"Shit of life. Die, Ressenga." Hazama rushed to Terumi and kicked him, but

"You fell to my trap. Gasenshou." Terumi wrapped Hazama by Ouroboros chains and the chains started to close, damaged him.

"You son of bitch, you ruined my suit. Now I'm piss off. Jagoku Houtenjin."Hazama disappeared and suddenly reappeare front of Terumi, kicked him to the sky.

"Argh."Terumi spatted blood.

"Guess I have no choice. Nightmare Reaper Exile, activate." Terumi activated his Overdrive.

"What the hell with that power?" Hazama scaried before Terumi's power had been powered

"Have to finish this quick. Jakyou Messenga." Terumi rushed forward with the aura of a gigantic snake to Hazama, damaged him.

"What the-"

"It's not over. Orochi Burensen." Terumi caught Hazama's head by right leg and repeatedly stomped on him, finally send him to the ruined buiding with a backward kick trailed by an energy snake.

"This is over. Jabaku Fuuenjin."Terumi dashed to Hazama and slashed him with one of his knives, wrapped two snakes around his arms, drained his life before dropped him to the ground and kicked him away.

"Arghhhhhhhhh."Hazama yelled in pain and blacked out

"Heh, he is very easy to defeated."said Terumi

Back to Ragna

Takemizakuchi fired a pillar of energy shots to Ragna but he easily dodged it. Imperator's fire magic balls ambushed him from behind, Ragna raised his sword to the back and cancelled them.

"Oh, you're good to match me."said emotionless Imperator

"Shut up. Hell's Fang." Ragna punched Takemizakuchi's head hard, made it growled

"Gauntlet Hades." Ragna kicked Takemizakuchi's head hard, again.

"I better finish this quick. Blood Kain Omega, activate." Ragna raised his right hand and activated Overdrive.

Purple aura surrounded Ragna. Then he yelled

"Inferno Eradicator" Ragna performed a multi-hit Inferno Divider, slashed Takemizakuchi and drained it health

"The final. Black Onslaught." Ragna striked Takemizakuchi, then turned his sword into a scythe and slashed it repeatedly, drained it soul almost entirely before disintegrated it with a final stab.

"Tch. We have to retreat. Phantom, teleport us." Phantom teleported Imperator and an unconscious Hazama.

"Hey." Ragna turned back and saw Terumi waved his hand.

"She ran off, heh."said Terumi

"Yeah. Let's find 'me' in this world. We can get information about this world."said Ragna

"Good idea. But where are we gonna go?"

"Maybe go to the Sector Seven. Since NOL has been under enemy control, we can't go to there."

"Got a point there."

Two of them started go to the Sector Seven when they could remember the way.

After 3 hours, they arrived at Sector Seven's front door.

"Man, I'm hungry. Hurry, knock the door."said tiredly Terumi

"Why don't you do that?"asked Ragna

" 'me' in this world was tough enough to make me tired so do that for me, buddy."said Terumi

"Okay."

Ragna knocked the giant door three times. Suddenly, it opened.

"What the hell? How can it open ?"shouted Ragna

"Heh. You think I can't see you huh, asshole. Come inside, the old man want to talk to you-?"

"Hey! Who are you say old man?" the very familiar voice to Ragna and Terumi spoke

Ragna and Terumi made their way to inside Sector Seven. The scientists, employers… glared to them, especially Terumi.

"Hey, why are they glared me?"asked Terumi

"Who knows?" shrugged Ragna

When they arrived before Kokonoe's lab, the door opened. Inside, there were two people, actually two beastkins, who they recognized that Jubei and Kokonoe.

"Oi, shithead. Who took you so long – Shit! Terumi?" Kokonoe grabbed her wrench and hammer, charged to Terumi. Jubei as well, took out his Musashi and charged to Terumi

"What the hell ! Oi Kokonoe,Jubei, what are you doing? You're nearly kill me."yelled Terumi after dodged two hits which could kill him.

"Die you bastard. I will revenge for mom."yelled angrily Kokonoe

"Terumi, ya' bastard. I will revenge for Konoe."yelled Jubei

"What? Konoe's what?"asked confusedly Terumi

"Shut up! You killed her. And now you says you don't know about it ? don't shit with me."yelled Kokonoe while tried to smash him.

"I what! I killed Nine? You wrong! I am not Terumi in this world."shouted Terumi

Kokonoe and Jubei stopped when heard that.

"Hey Ragna . Why don't you stop them? They nearly kill me."yelled Terumi

"Who knows? I just let them hit you and kill you. That's my revenge for ate my sandwich."grinned Ragna

"That was too long ago. Why do you bring it up ?"

Kokonoe and jubei stood there and watched 2 of them argued in silence. Finally, Kokonoe spoke :

"What? You said you didn't Terumi in this world? What is that shit mean?"

"Yeah. And Ragna, why do you go with him?"asked Jubei while still confused

"Well, I and Terumi came from another dimension, not from this world so we didn't know anything."explained Ragna

"And what do you mean that I killed Nine?"asked Terumi

" 'You' in this world was betrayed us after tricked Trinity to free you from Konoe's Mind Eater spell and killed them, both Konoe and Trinity."said saddened Jubei

"I swear if I meet him again, I will kill him, rip his body into pieces."shouted very angrily Terumi

"Calm down dude-"

"Calm? That 'me' killed Nine! Our best friend!" yelled Terumi

" I KNOW! That why I told you to calm down, now I want to kill both that son of bitch Kaidou and 'you', but I have to calm."yelled Ragna

"Ok ok. Let's all calm down."

The duo took a deep breath to calm. Then Jubei whispered to Kokonoe

" I know you don't like her, but now we have to tell Rachel about it,"

" No way!"

" You just keep calm and act honestly. Just like you did when you saw me, ok ?"

"Ok, 'dad' "

Kokonoe took out her megaphone and called Rachel ( Is Rachel use a phone ?)

"Oi Rachel, you need to come here."said Kokonoe

"_Ara, is the stubborn child decide to call me. Is something happen_?"mocked Rachel

"Yeah. Just go to here, dammit"

"_Silence, your stubborn child. I will bring myseft to there-"_

"Yeah yeah, quickly"

"with Ragna, and everybody else."

"WHAT ?!" Other side seemed hang up.

Kokonoe threw her phone on the table hard made Jubei, Ragna, Terumi noticed.

"What's wrong, Kokonoe?"asked Ragna

"Ain't your business"

After 30 minutes, a portal appeared and a group of people stepped out of it

"Hey rabbit! What the hell did you- Terumi ?!"yelled real Ragna

"So this is 'me' in this world."stated Ragna

"W-W-What? Why there are two Ragna-san here?"asked confusedly Noel

"What did you say, Noelle? There are two Shinigami's ?"asked Makoto

"More important! Why the heck is Terumi doing here?"said angrily real Ragna

"Easy dude. I'm not Terumi in this world."

"Me too."said Ragna

3….2….1"What the hell? Stop babbling, Terumi." real Ragna took out his Blood Scythe, ready to kill Terumi.

"Ragna, stop."said Jubei

"Master, what the heck? Why do you protect him? He is our enemy."replied angrily real Ragna

"Let's all CALM DOWN." Rachel suddenly yelled made everyone stopped. They took a deep breath to calm down. Then, Rachel spoke

"Now both of you explain. What do you mean 'not in this world' "

"First, my name is Ragna the Bloodedge and this is my best dude, Yuuki Terumi. As Terumi told before, we didn't from this world. Our world was destroyed by a mysterious asshole named Onizaki Kaidou. He threw us to black cloud that transported us to this world. We were blacked out. When we waked up, we were in the Boundary-"

"What! Impossible! No one intertracted with the Boundary still alive." Hakumen were silence at first now yelled

"Wait for me to finish. As I said, we were in the Boundary. You guys won't believed this." Ragna suddenly stopped

"Believed what ?"asked Ragna

"Just tell us already."said Kokonoe

"Promise me you don't freak out."

Everyone nodded.

"Okay. We met the Black Beast and a god, Susanooh."

3…2…1(again)"WHAT THE FUCK"everyone yelled, even Rachel

"Yeah. He said I and him was the same body, as well as Terumi."

"Susanooh said I was chosen to be True Susanooh so he would lend me all of his power."

"After a 'small' test and instruction, we came here. That's all."

"From what you said, you accepted Black Beast as your part. Am I correct?"asked Hakumen

"Yes. But he isn't scare like people said, actually he is very friendly."

"_Thanks partner_"said Black Beast inside Ragna's head

"_No prob_."replied Ragna

"Is that so?"stated simply Hakumen as he drew Ookami

"I tell you first: Even you was one of Seven Heroes in my world, one of my best comrades, I still can kill you easily."said Ragna

"Oi Ragna, let me do this for you." Terumi took out his knives and pointed them to Hakumen

"Are you sure about this?"

"Heh. Who do you think I am? I am one of two Imperators of NOL, could you please teleport all of us to the no-one place?"asked polite-as-possible Terumi

"Fight fight fight."cheered Makoto

"You aren't helping, squirrel." Real Ragna smashed Makoto's head

"Of course. You should study him, Rag- I mean Ragna of this world."said Rachel

"Screw you, bunny-leech."

Rachel teleported them to the deserted field.

"Oi Hakumen. You knew everything about me right?"Hakumen nodded and prepared Ookami.

"Then you have to know this. Code Infinity, Susanooh Unit activate."yelled Terumi and then embraced by the Susanooh Unit

"Next. Restriction 666 released, Dimensional Interference Field Deployed! Now EngagingThe Omega System! BlazBlue, Activate!" Terumi activated his Blazblue

"This feeling..! Impossible! Why did you Azure Grimoire not imitation?"asked shocked Rachel

"Hey hey hey. What the heck is imitation? My Azure Grimoire and Ragna's are real. They were formed inside the Boundary."shouted Terumi

"Back to work. Let me ask more question. Do you know about Overdrive?"

"Overdrive? I don't know about that."said Hakumen

"I pitied you. This is my Overdrive. Nightmare Reaper Exile, activate." Terumi activated his Overdrive. Immediately, his power was powered.

"I do not know what you will do, but I will test you." Hakumen charged to Terumi and slashed him. Terumi blocked it by his knives

"Huhm. Hotaru."

"The. Gouga Soutenjin.

Two kicked clashed but Terumi was faster. He kicked Hakumen to the sky and added a rising kick.

"Kuh., not bad. Renka." Hakumen did a standing low sweep kick, then a back turning kick at Terumi. But he didn't notice that Terumi walked and casually swinged Ouroboros. When Hakumen's kick reached Terumi, he suddenly disappeared and reappeared behind Hakumen, made an X shaped slash on Hakumen.

"Kuarghhh." Hakumen yelled in pain

"It isn't over yet. Orochi Burensen." Terumi caught Hakumen's head by right leg, repeatedly stomped on him, finally send him away with a backward kick trailed by an energy snake.

"Jarin Renshouga." Terumi threw two Ouroboros arms, capturing Hakumen , continually attacks himin the air then slams him to the ground with a massive snake. Hakumen lay on the ground, unconscious.

"Heh. Sleep soon, Hakumen ?"mocked Terumi

Everyone watched, stunned except Ragna.

"Remind me not to challenge him." Kagura whispered to real Ragna's ear

"Oi 'me', I want to see how myseft in this world strong or not."taunted Ragna to real Ragna

"So you wanna fight, huh." Real Ragna drew Blood Scythe, Ragna as well.

"LET'S GO!" Both of them yelled and charged to each other.

"Hell's Fang." Real Ragna punched Ragna. He blocked it by his bare hand.

"What !"

"Weak. Gauntlet Hades." Ragna kicked real Ragna.

"It's not over. Yami no Kiba" He performed a Hell's Fang to real Ragna and grabbed his head by Yami ni Kuwarero, drained his health and threw him away.

"Tch. Restriction 666 released, Dimensional Interference Field Deployed! Now Engaging The Idea Engine! BlazBlue, Activate!"

"Heh. Restriction 666 released, Dimensional Interference Field Deployed! Now Engaging The Idea Engine! BlazBlue, Activate!"

Both Ragna's raised their right hand and activated their Blazblue.

"And, Blood Kain Omega, activate." Purple aura surrounded Ragna.

"You don't have Overdrive so you will lose. Inferno Eradicator." Ragna slashed real Ragna and sent him to the air with multi-hit Inferno Divinder

"Arghhhhh." Real Ragna coughed blood and then fainted.

"Huh? Hey, get up. Shit, I was carried out. Oi Rachel, heal him."

"Hakumen too."

"Oh of course."

Rachel opened a portal, Ragna and Terumi carried unconsciously real Ragna and Hakumen through the portal. They went to Rachel's castle. Everybody still amazed by Ragna and Terumi's power. Kagura spoke

"Hey, what happened to your world? And why are you come here?"

Ragna and Terumi's eyes mixed with saddened and angered.

"We don't want to talk about it."Both of them said.

"Oh! And one good new for you guys, especially Kokonoe and Jubei." Terumi tried to smile and happy.

"What? Good new?"asked everyone

"Yeah. When we came here, we met the Inperator of this world and 'me' of this world-"

"WHAT! You met THEM."yelled Kagura, Rachel, Kokonoe and Jubei

"Wait for me to finish. As I said we met them, man you guys will love this. I beated that piece of crap 'me' and Ragna managed to make Imperator retreated."said Happy-as-possible Terumi.

"WHAT? You beated this asshole Terumi. Sorry, I don't mean you."yelled real Ragna who immediately awaked after hearing Terumi(in this world) was defeated.

"What did you mean by managed to make Imperator retreated."asked Hakumen who awaked too.

"Yeah. I still cannot believe that 'me' in this world that weak."

"Oh really. What was the part 'tough enough to make me tired' " mocked Ragna

"Oh shut up."said embrassed Terumi

Everyone laughed. Then Ragna spoke

"By the way, we have the same as 'we' in this world. That's a problem here."said Ragna

"Yeah. We have to think about a new name."said Terumi

"Let's see."

They thought for a while, then Terumi spoke

"My new name is Masahiro Kazuya. And you, Ragna?"

"Well, me is Kokujou Akashi."

"From now, our names will be Mashiro Kazuya(Terumi) and Kokujou Akashi(Ragna). Everyone got it ?" Everyone nodded

Suddenly, a black cloud started gathered from the sky, one man stepped out of it which very familiar to Ragna and Terumi – I mean Akashi and Kazuya.

"Well well well. Aren't that our friends Ragna and Terumi there? Hyeheheheahahahahahahahahaha" Kaidou laughed maniacally

"Kaidou, you asshole."yelled angrily Akashi and Kazuya.

"Now now. Don't you want to see your girlfriend again, Ragna? Terumi? Hyahahahaha"mocked Kaidou

"Huh? Girlfriend?" Everyone turned to Akashi and Kazuya

"You guys don't know about it? Our friends Ragna and Terumi have – I mean used to have girlfriend. What were they name ? Oh, It's Saya and Tsubaki Yayoi."said jockingly Kaidou

"What ? Saya? Tsubaki?" Noel and Makoto yelled

Akashi and Kazuya stood there, speechless and angrily. Ragna as well

"Hey hey hey Terum – I mean Kazuya, Major Yayoi was your GIRLFRIEND?"shocked Kagura

"Yeah. And that bastard killed her."yelled very angry Kazuya. He took out his knives and dashed to Kaidou

"Die, piece of shit." He slashed Kaidou with his knife, but Kaidou dodged it and yelled

"Hellgrave Sword." A black, demonic broadsword rised from the ground, flied to Kaidou's hand.

"Heaven's Fall." Kaidou unleashed a powerful gravity force, made everyone fell down to the ground, except Akashi, Kazuya and Kokonoe. Akashi took out Blood Scythe, turned it into scythe form and yelled

"Blood Scythe." He jumped and slashed Blood Scythe downward. Kaidou blocked it with his sword and slashed Akashi.

"Arghhh." Akashi coughed blood.

"This is the power after you and Black Beast fusioned ? Too WEAK! Hyahahahaha?"taunted Kaidou

"Shut the hell up. Restriction 666 released, Dimensional Interference Field Deployed! Now Engaging The Idea Engine! BlazBlue, Activate!" Akashi activated his Blazblue

"It isn't over yet. Blood Kain Omega, activate!" Purple aura surrounded Akashi and he charged to Kaidou

"Dead Spike ver. Omega." Black Beast's head rised from ground, but it wasn't at all. After the first, many heads continually rised from the ground and hitted Kaidou. Kaidou swung his sword, stabbed it to the ground and yelled

"Rise, Darkness Ruler." A gigantic dragon rised from the ground and killed all of the heads. It caught Akashi and Kazuya, slowly crushed them in it hands

"Arghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"

"Kuarghhhhhhhhhhhhhh"

They yelled in pain. Kaidou laughed insanely

"More, yell in pain more. Let's hear all of your yell of pain. Hyehahahahahahahahahaaha!" laughed insanely Kaidou. As he said, the dragon crushed harder on Akashi and Kazuya, made them yelled in pain louder. Then, a huge 'crack' sounded and the dragon dropped both of them down. They lay motionless on the ground, their blood leaked around they body. Akashi's Blood Scythe and Kazuya's knives shattered.

"Nooooo! You son of bitch. Restriction 666 released, Dimensional Interference Field Deployed! Now Engaging The Idea Engine! BlazBlue, Activate!" Ragna activated his Blazblue and charged to Kaidou.

"Hell's Fang!" Ragna punched Kaidou but he blocked it by his hand. Kagura took out his Zweihander and yelled

"Ryuuha Gokuenjin." Kagura swung his sword forward in reverse grip to flick forward spires shaped like dark spear-heads of energy along the ground to Kaidou. He dodged it, but Kagura jumped and yelled

"Ryuuou Zangaoushou" he slammed his sword down to the ground and a vertical pillar below Kaidou rised, blowed him away.

"Hey, wait for me. Carnage Scissors." Ragna performed a very fast, dashing sword strike, then released two crossing spikes of dark energy from slashed the ground with his sword to Kaidou, made him stepped back for a bit. Kaidou dashed to Kagura, stabbed him immediately. Before Ragna could do anything, he disappeared and reappeared behind him and yelled

"Sky's Thunder Stab." He stabbed Ragna, made him being electrocuted by a pillar of thunder from the sky.

"Arghhhhhhh" Ragna yelled in pain

"Ragna-san." Noel ran to Kaidou, but she just made herseft being seriously injured by a fireball shot from the gigantic dragon.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh." Noel yelled in pain and fainted

"Nooooo! Noel! Uarghhhh."

"Stop barking and die." Kaidou repeatedly stabbed his sword on Ragna's back

"You son of bitch. Ryuueijin!" Kagura sliced through Kaidou and slashed him from behind, but Kaidou blocked it hand by swung it sword, sent Ragna and Kagura flied to the wall of Rachel's castle.

"Arghhhhhhhhhhhh." Ragna and Kagura yelled in pain

"No one dared to damage my castle. Baden Baden Lily –"

"You guys so annoying. Dimension Wall." Kaidou made an invisible wall, prevented everyone else to interfere.

Suddenly, at the ground where Akashi and Kazuya lied, they raised up. Malice and hatred could be felt from them.

"I won't let you hurting everyone more. Restriction 666 released, Dimensional Interference Field Deployed! Now Engaging The Reversed System! BlazBlue, Activate!" Akashi activated his Blazblue again, but this time wasn't purple aura anymore, instead of it was absolutely black aura surrounded Akashi.

"Code Reversed! Dark Susanooh Unit, activate!" Susanooh started embraced Kazuya. But like Ragna, Susanooh was absolutely black.

"NOW, I'm very PISS OFF!" Kazuya yelled and dashed to Kaidou.

"What the – " Kazuya grabbed Kaidou's head, repeatedly slammed it to ground

"Can't get enough? I will make you suffer like I was." He continued slammed Kaidou's head to ground, the used right leg to repeatedly stomped on him again and sent him to the wall with a backward kick trailed by an energy snake.

"Guahhhhhhhhhh." Akashi charged to Kaidou, used shattered Blood Scythe slashed repeatedly to Kaidou.

"Let's finish this bastard. Orochizantou Reppuga!"

"Yeah. Black Onslaught."

Terumi threw 2 Ouroboros chains, wrapped Kaidou, opened a portal and summoned dozens of Ouroboros snakes to bite him while Akashi continually slashed him with Blood Scythe.

"I am the one True Takehaya Susanooh!" Kazuya summoned a black shippu

"Nightmare Rage…" Seithr surrounded Akashi's holding Blood Scythe arm, formed it to black wing-like

"DIE!"

"Destruction"

They slashed their swords down on Kaidou, made him spatted a lot of blood and fainted. Akashi and Kazuya deactivated Reversed Blazblue and Dark Susanooh.

"Phew. That was tough heh, Akashi ?"asked Kazuya

"Yeah. At least we have defeated him. We have revenged for everyone."

"N-Not over YET!"

Kaidou raised from ground despite being direct hit by 2 astral heats.

"What the -? It can't be ! "yelled shocked Akashi and Kazuya

"I maybe let my guard down this time. But next time, it will be your end."said weakly Kaidou and he stepped to the black cloud. The invisible wall disappeared as well. Immediately, everyone rushed to Ragna and Kagura's side, checked their injured. Akashi and Kazuya suddenly fainted because of tiredness.

Author Note: Oh, I forgot. The first arc name's Battle with the Destroyer

Remember: I do not owned Blazblue, except the OC

(I am nothing but a crazy Vietnamese Blazblue fan so sorry if grammar wrong)


	4. Chapter 4

-Chapter 3-

In the white void.

"Uhhhhh, where am I – Oi Akashi, you okay ?"asked worriedly Kazuya

"Ouch, my head! Why the atmosphere around here so familiar?"

"This is your realm of consciousness. We summoned you to say an important information."said Black Beast and Susanooh

"Huh, important information ?"asked Akashi and Kazuya

"Yes. When Kaidou nearly killed you, you let your anger consumed you, led to activate The Reversed System and Dark Susanooh that we sealed inside you."explained Black Beast and Susanooh

"So you said that we like carried out?"

"Yes, something like that. You have to keep yourseft as calm as possible. And one more, your sword amd knives were badly shattered thanks to that asshole Kaidou."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!"yelled Akashi and Kazuya

"Blood Scythe is shattered?"

"My precious knives shattered?"

"Ohhhh we will kill that asshole."yelled angrily Akashi and Kazuya.

"Calm down. Let me finish. As I said I was sealed The Reversed System inside you, Akashi. The Reversed System is the most dangerous system has been created to control over Azure, but it can turn you into a killing machine if you can't control it."explained Black Beast

"Kazuya, Dark Susanooh is the most powerful Susanooh Unit ever created. Remember an insane and crazy 'you' in this world ? That was the side-effect of Dark Susanooh. It can make you stronger, but it can drive you insane."explained Susanooh.

"Woah, that's creepy."said Kazuya

"About you weapons, we're sorry that we can't recover them to normal."

"What the-"

"Calm down. Instead of that, The Reversed System and Dark Susanooh seem granted you power to materialize any weapon you want" ."

"Really? That's cool, man."

"Anyway. We can't just keep you here forever." The white void disappeared.

Back to real world.

"Uhhhh." Akashi and Kazuya slowly woke up.

"Hey. You guys came around, heh."said Kagura

"Man. You made us very worried, ya' know."said Ragna

"Sorry guys."

"Now I have seen how the Destroyer can destroy your world."said Rachel

"SHIT! We still cannot defeat him."yelled Kazuya

"Yo, calm down dude. By the way, you guys still don't know about Overdrive, right? We will teach you." Everyone nodded

Outside the castle, at the garden.

"Oi Black Beast, can you go out? Analysis their Overdrives." A black figure appeared which everyone assumed Black Beast.

"Hello. My name is Black Beast, Ragn – I mean Akashi's same body host. First, I will analysis your Overdrive. Ragna, your Overdrive is Blood Kain Idea, same as Akashi but a LITTLE weaker than him." Ragna mumbled something and nodded

"Noel, your is Chain Quasar." Noel nodded

"Rachel : Elflead

Valkenhayn : Endlos Wolf

Hakumen : Kishin

Kagura : Vehemence Edge

Tager : Voltic Field

Kokonoe : Graviton Rage

Makoto : Galaxian Impact

Jubei : Legendary Swordsman." Everyone else nodded

"Now I will explain about Overdrive. Overdrive is a system that when it activated, it will increased power and grant special ability to user. But remember, it can only extended in 5 minutes. After 5 minutes, it will automatic deactivate. So that, use it wise." As soon as finished, Black Beast disappeared.

"You guys get it ?" Everyone nodded.

"Good. Now what will we gonna do ?"asked Akashi

"Actually, I have a plan to overthrow the Imperator. But main plan is by miss Rachel direct command. Now what will we do, miss Rachel?"asked Kagura

"Mr. Kagura, Akashi, Kazuya, and Ragna will sneak in NOL headquarter in Ookoto to 'hack' their system, and return to prepare the final battle . Everybody remain will go around, find anyone you can trust to increase our army. Do you all understand ?" Everyone nodded.

"Now. Let's the operation start."

A portal appeared, everyone stepped in. When Ragna prepared to stepped in, Noel and Jubei went in with him.

"Hey Master, why do you come with me?"asked Ragna

"I have to find Konoe who I assumed is in the NOL headquater."replied Jubei

"That's okay. But Noel, it is very dangerous. You should go with the squirrel."

"No! I will go with you and no one can stop me!" Saw Noel's determination, Ragna couldn't do anything but nodded in defeated.

"Alright. But you have to stay near me, okay?"

"Yup."

"Good." He patted Noel's head, made her happy

Meanwhile, at NOL headquarter, in Imperator's room.

"Major Tsubaki Yayoi at your command, Imperator – Imperator, what happened to you ?"asked worriedly Tsubaki

"I am fine, Tsubaki Yayoi. Just small wounds from Ragna the Bloodedge and 'Yuuki Terumi'."said weakly Imperator.

"What! Ragna the Bloodedge? How dare him! And what do you mean by 'Yuuki Terumi', Imperator ?"said angrily Tsubaki

"Now you go check if Captain Hazama is awake or not. No more questions. Dismissed!"

"But – yes, Imperator."said Tsubaki and she left the room.

"That criminal! I swear if I see him, I will punish him! And why the betrayer of Six Heroes hurted Imperator ? I won't forgive them."mumbled angrily Tsubaki.

Outside the NOL headquarter, 6 people stepped out of a portal and it disappeared.

"Now, it is the plan. I will go to the control room to hack their system. Akashi, Kazuya and Ragna will – what the hell ! Noel, why did you follow us? And you too, ?"asked shocked Kagura.

"I will go with Ragna-san."said Noel

"Don't worry. I followed ya' because I want to settle with 'Phantom' "said Jubei

"O-Okay. Ehem, Akashi, Kazuya, Ragna, Noel and will go to the Imperator's room. All of you understand?" 5 of them nodded.

"Um, how do we enter? It's not like just knock the door."said Noel

"What are you talking about? Just kick the door." Ragna took out Blood Scythe

"That's what I talking about." Kagura took out his Zweihander. Then he noticed something.

"Hey Akashi, Kazuya. Where are you weapons?"

"They were broken, thanks to that shit Kaidou."said Akashi

"But it's okay. Now we have new power. Let's see.." They closed their eyes, opened hands. Immediately, a scythe-shape sword appeared on Akashi's hand and a pair of blades appeared on Kazuya's hand. Jubei took out his Musashi as well as Noel.

"Um, are we have to do this?"asked timidly Noel

"There's no way other this, little girl."said Jubei

"On my mark." Kagura, Ragna, Akashi and Kazuya prepared in fighting stance.

"3..2.. 's go!"shouted Kagura

"Hiryuusengeki!"

"Hell's Fang!"

"Hell's Fang!"

"Messenga!"

4 powerful moves stroke to the front gate, blew it away. But behind the gate is a dozen of NOL soldiers had waited for them. Soon, alarm bell rang everywhere.

"Whoa, they have prepared for us heh."

"Sound like it."

"Freeze! You're under arrest! Ragna the - what the! Two Ragna the Bloodedges ?"

"And Yuuki Terumi and Jubei of Six Heroes ? Also the traitor Noel Vermillion! All of you are under arrest! What are you doing with them, General Kagura? "asked the soldiers

"Tch, talk too much. Listen carefully, folks. My name is Kokujou Akashi."shouted Akashi

"And my name is Masahiro Kazuya. Remember."shouted Kazuya]

"Ummm. Kokujou Akashi and Masahiro Kazuya, you're under arrest. Men, arrest them."

The soldiers charged to them. Green-energy aura surrounded Kazuya's blades, he raised them and yelled

"Jet Stream Cross!" Kazuya slashed to the soldier with an X shaped slash, then sent the slash flied forward to a group of NOL soldiers, blew them away on it way.

"Hey! You took all of fun!" Akashi charged to the soldiers, his sword covered by black-red flames and yelled

"Ragnarok's Infernal Slash!" He stabbed his sword into the ground and a huge amount of black-red flames rose, burned the soldiers into ashes.

"Hey, wait for me. Carnage Scissors." Ragna performed a very fast, dashing slash to the unfortunately soldier, then released as spike head of Black Beast from slashed upward the ground, sent him crashed to the other soldiers.

"Ryuuha Gokuenjin!" Kagura swung his sword forward in reverse grip to flick forward spires shaped like dark spear-heads of energy along the ground, killed anything on it ways, that meant the soldiers.

Jubei and Noel just stood and watched the soldiers being slaughtered by the 4's distorion drives.

Inside NOL's medical room, where Hazama rested after being defeated by 'him' in another world.  
>"Uhhhh, what the shit was happen ?" Hazama woke up after slept for a week.<p>

"Hazama, this is not time to sleep. It seems they have pervaded this place."said Relius while stood beside Hazama's hospital bed.

"Who?"

"Ragna the Bloodedge and 'you' from another world, along with the cat, the failed Kusanagi and General Kagura."replied Relius

"That shit! I will beat the fuck of him. Where are them?"asked angrily (more like troll) Hazama.

"They are in the front gate. But don't hasten. Your power still cannot enough to beat him."

"What! So you says that I'm weak! Screw that, I will kill him by my hand."yelled Hazama and he ran out off the medical room, head to the location of 'him'.

In Zero Squadron: Wings of Justice's commader room.

"What! 2 Ragna the Bloodedge, Yuuki Terumi, Jubei, Noel and General Kagura are attacking the headquarter ?"asked astonished Tsubaki

"Y-Yes. They were destroyed the soldiers waiting behind the front gate. And now they are inside the headquarter. The Imperator wants you to come there and erase the intruder."reported the messenger.

"What – Roger that. Major Tsubaki Yayoi of Zero Squadron is coming to you, Imperator."said Tsubaki then she got on the airship and flied to the NOL headquarter.

Meanwhile, in NOL's main hall.

"Okay. Now you guys come to that way, it leads to the elevator and go to Imperator's room."Kagura pointed to the right.

" I go this way to the control room. We have no much time, let's go. See you outside the city." He went to the left and disappeared.

"Well. Let's go." Everyone else nodded. They rushed to the right way. Akashi, Kazuya and Ragna killed all of the soldiers who blocked the way. After went through some group of NOL soldiers, they reached the elevator.

"Hey kids, it's time for me to go by my own."said Jubei

"You sensed 'her' right, Master?"asked Ragna

"Yup. I will sneak into Imperator's room first, separate the Phantom and Imperator. The rest is yours."said Jubei and he disappeared.

"If you see 'me', leave him to me."said darkly Kazuya.

"Yeah, of course."

"Hey, Kazuya. Beat that shit out for me, okay?"asked (more like requested) Ragna

"Heh, definite." Kazuya smirked

"Well well well. Folks said the dog gathered into a group to bark louder. I guess I true."mocked Hazama as soon as Kazuya finished his sentence.

"YOU SON OF BITCH!" Kazuya materialized a pair of knives and charged to Hazama. Hazama took out his knives and charged to Kazuya as well.

"Now I will kill the shit of you. Code S.O.L! Blazblue, activate!" Hazama activated his Blazblue.

"Restriction 666 released, Dimensional Interference Field Deployed! Now Engaging The Omega System! BlazBlue, Activate!" Kazuya activated his Blazblue.

"Don't get cocky jutst you have Blazblue. Ressenga!"

"Use one move like before, heh. Ouja Zanrouga!" Kazuya walked and casually swings Ouroboros forward to Hazama. When Hazama kicked Kazuya, he disappeared and flipped over Hazama, wrapped him by Ouroboros and slashed with an X shaped slash.

"Uarghhhhhhh."Hazama yelled in pain

"I am not done yet. Nightmare Reaper Exile, activate!" Kazuya activated his Overdrive, blue flames surrounded him.

"May I ask this. What is the 'Overdrive'?"asked innocently Hazama.

"Well, before you die, maybe I shared the secret with you."said calmly Kazuya.

"Wait the minute! Why you have to tell him about it?"asked shocked Ragna and Akashi.

"That's okay. I want to have a good match, but I have more power than him, so I make myseft being a coward? Hey, 'me' "

"Oh just call me 'Hazama' "

"Okay Hazama. Did you know about Overdrive?" Hazama shook his head

"That's okay. Listen carefully, Overdrive is a system that everyone have it. It can increased power and grant special ability to user. But , it can only extended in 5 minutes. After 5 minutes, it will automatic deactivate. Understand?" Hazama nodded

"Good. Now let me see… Oh, your Overdrive is different from me. Your is Jormungandr. Although we are the same, this is interesting. Let's continue our match. Activate your Overdrive."

"Okay. Jormungandr, activate!" Hazama activated his Overdrive.

"Wow. It feels like I have been powered."said amazed Hazama

"Here I go, Jagoku Houtenjin!" Hazama disappeared, then suddenly reappeared and kicked Kazuya to the ceiling with an energy pillar.

"Waohhhhh! This is rock!" Hazama yelled in exciting.

"Now is my turn. Jakyou Messenga!" Kazuya got out of the ceiling, wrapped himself in the aura of a massive snake and charged through Hazama, then added one more time behind him. Despite being injured, but on the duo's faces had a excited smile.

"Wow! This is the first time I see Terumi –I mean Hazama having fun instead of insane like usual."said astonished Ragna.

"M-Me too."said Noel

"One more. Gashoukyaku !"

"Gouga Soutenjin!"

2 rising kicks were perfomed at the same time, but Kazuya added one kick to send Hazama to the air and one mid-air Ressenga that groundbounced him.

"Not over yet. Garengeki!" Kazuya repeatedly stomped on Hazama's head then kicked him away.

"Kuah!" Hazama coughed up blood.

"Man. It was a long time since I had last match. But!" Hazama threw Ouroboros downward to get near Kazuya. He used Jasetsu's stance and yelled

"Orochi Burensou!" Hazama removed his hat to reveal his Terumi ego as he lifted Kazuya up with Ouroboros in a binding barrier. He then rose up with a knee attack to him and forcibly slammed him down to the ground with a turning midair kick followed by a heel drop on the downed target, then stomped him several times, then swept him off the ground and finished with a backward kick trailed by an energy snake, sent Kazuya toward to the nearest wall.

"Kuh!" Kazuya coughed up blood.

"Nice move, but that is the last move you can do. Jabaku Fuuenjin!" Kazuya slashed Hazama with one of his knives then grabbed him, wrapped him by two snakes around his arms. He drained Hazama's life and dropped him down, finished him with a backward kick trailed by an energy snake, sent Hazama flied through few walls.

"Kuarghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Hazama coughed up a lot of blood. He lied there, couldn't move. Kazuya helped him sat up beside the pillar. When Kazuya prepared to leave, Hazama spoke weakly

"Hey 'me' "

"Call me Kazuya."

"Oh hey Kazuya, when will we meet again ?"

"I don't know. Maybe tomorrow." " I'm kidding. You rest and wait for your stamina recorver. I know you hated her, but if you want to see me, call Rachel, okay?"

"Tch, that shitty vampire." Hazama cursed before fainted.

"Let's see… What the hell ! Who putted the Mind Eater on him? The only one who knows this is Konoe. But he killed her, so who? More important, I have to melt this spell" throught Kazuya. He raised his hand, mumbled some spells, his hand glowed then Hazama's body glowed as well.

"That's took it out of him. Hey Susanooh."

"Yes?"replied Susanooh in Kazuya's head

"Can you place an communication talk inside Hazama's head, please?"

"Well sure. Wait a minute."

After few minutes, Susanooh spoke

"I have to admit that his Susanooh was very strong. But I still managed to place it."said Susanooh

"Thanks buddy."

"No prob" Kazuya turned back to Ragna, Noel and Akashi.

"Hey, what took you so long?"asked Akashi

"Well, some personal jobs with Hazama. Anyway let's go." They continued their way to the Imperator's room

Back to Jubei.

He successfully in sneaking into the Imperator's room without being spotted. But unfortunately, Phantom had detected from Imperator's room. Jubei had no choice but fight with Phantom. She teleported both of them to the ruined city.

"Let's test this. Legendary Swordsman, activate!" Bright aura surrounded Jubei.

"Wow! That's I talking about!" Overdrive increased his power, defense and speed. Thanks to that, he could avoid all of the Phantom's magic easily. He rushed to behind Phantom and yelled

"Got ya. Three Sixty!" He perfomed a whirling slash with Musashi, caused a majou damage to Phantom. But she didn't burge, instead she made more fireballs and ice spikes toward to Jubei.

"Tch. Slice And Dice!" He dodged and perfomed a series of slashes to Phantom. She showed some pain.

"Shit! Are you okay, Konoe?"asked worriedly Jubei

After heard her true name, Phantom shook violent. Immediately, Jubei was caught in throat by an invisible hand.

"KuhhhhArghhhh!" Jubei yelled in pain.

Suddenly, he heard a voice which very very familiar to him.

"M-M-Mitsuyoshi. Run, I don't want to hurt you. Arghhhhh!"

"Konoe?!"yelled surprisingly Jubei. Phantom stopped making the force that caught Jubei so he was able escape. Jubei rushed to Phantom's side. He felt like she was under a mind-control spell. Known how to dispel magic, Jubei mumbled something and landed his hand to her forehead. Slowly, the dark aura that covered Konoe disappeared.

After few minutes, the aura was completely erased from Konoe's body.

"Konoe, open your eyes, please." Jubei silence hoped. She weakly opened her eyes and said

"K-Kitty, I missed you so much." A tear started falling on Jubei's eyes. He didn't cry because he sad, he was very happy that he and his wife reunited after many years.

"H-Hey, what are you crying?"asked Konoe as she placed her hand on Jubei's cheek.

"Ya made us very worried, ya know."said tearfully Jubei.

"Hehe, sorry."replied playfully Konoe

"Wait for me, I will cast the healing spell for us." She raised her hand, created a bright, warm light that consumed both of them into it. Soon, they didn't feel pain anymore.

"Hey Konoe, please teleport us to miss Rachel's castle, if you still remember how to get to there."asked Jubei

"Of course, Kitty."smiled Konoe

"Geez, it was a long time since someone called me that nickname."

Immediately, Konoe teleported her and Jubei to Rachel's castle.

In Imperator's room.

"What in the world happened? Why Phantom not listen to my command?"asked stunned Izanami.

"It looks like Master have succeed in dealing with Phantom."smirked Ragna

"Impossible! No one can escape from my spell ! Terumi, come here to do as my command."ordered Imperator, but he didn't appeared.

"Don't worry, I put him into a nice dream."grinned Kazuya. Relius was defeated by Akashi, Ignis was badly injured. There was no one can help Imperator right now. Until…

"Imperator, are you alright?" Tsubaki busted into the room and charged her Izayoi toward to the gang.

"How dare you assault Imperator! I will punish you by the name of justice!" Tsubaki readied her weapons and prepared to attack them. Seeing Tsubaki turned against him made Kazuya heartbreaking. He had to make decision : convince Tsubaki to join his side or kill her in order to finish the mission.

"Tsubaki! Please wake up! You have been controlled by the evil Imperator!" Despite Kazuya tried to help her, Tsubaki still pointed her dagger toward to him.

"Tsubaki, wake up! It's me, Noel! We are best friends, right?" Noel tried to convince Tsubaki, but she raised Izayoi up and yelled

"By the name of Justice, I shall erase you!"

Suddenly, a black cloud appeared inside the room. Kaidou stepped out of it and laughed

"Hyehehehehahahahahahaha! So, how it feel, Terumi? Being turned against by your 'girlfriend'? Hyehehahaha!" Kaidou formed a black energy ball and shot it to Izanami, drained all of her god-powers.

"What the -! Why I feel so weak?"asked weakly Izanami after being drained all of powers.

"Well well well! You, Goddess of Death, let your guard down and makes the enemy have a chance to kill you! This scene is hilarious! Hahahahahahaha!"laughed insanely Kaidou

"I have controlled the Master Unit: Amaterasu and Gigant: Takemizakuchi, thanks to your power, Izanami. Hyehahahahahahaha."laughed maniacally Kaidou

"And now, die. Heaven's Judgement!"

Suddenly, a voice seemed familiar to Akashi and Kazuya yelled

"I won't let that happen. Graviton Cannon, fire!" Multi black energy balls appeared from the sky and fell down to Kaidou, prevented him to perform a deadly move.

"Tch. I don't expect you here, Shirakawa Shuu."said Kaidou as he dodged the energy balls.

"You destroyed our world, now I won't let you destroy this world! Granworm Sword!"Shuu drew a large sword from a small portal and slashed Kaidou with an incredible speed.

"Kuharghhhh!" Kaidou yelled in pain. He took out his Hellgrave sword and charged to Shuu.

"Die, ya little shit!"yelled Kaidou as he performed a deadly slash at Shuu, but he quickly used his sword to block it.

"Oi, Shuu. Why do you take all of fun?"asked Kazuya

"Just give me this time. I will beat this shit!" Shuu materialized a series of linear black portals in front of him, he raised his hand and yelled

"Distorion Break!" From Shuu's hand, an energy laser shot through the portals and aimed to Kaidou. He slammed his sword to the ground to stop the shot, but Shuu raised his other hand and added a strong gravity force, increased power to the energy shot. The laser shot through Kaidou's sword and impaled at his chest a not-small hole.

"KUARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kaidou's yell of pain were heard throughout of NOL headquarter.

"S-Such an magnificent power!"said Relius as he woke up. Now the Imperator's room was nothing but a ruined place.

"Oh shit, I was carried out. Sorry."said apologetic Shuu.

"Man, that was freaking cool! " yelled amazed Akashi, Kazuya and Ragna.

"N-N-Not over yet." Kaidou rose from the collapsed walls.

"Two. Two times I had let my guard down. But next time I see you, I will kill you all with my full force! Remember that!"shouted Kaidou before he vanished into the black cloud and disappeared.

"Sorry guys, I can't kill him."apologized Shuu

"Don't mention it. At least you beat the shit of him."praised Akashi and Kazuya

"Thanks."

"Who are you, stranger? I don't see around here but you have my thank for protecting Imperator."said Tsubaki

"No, I do this not for you 'Imperator'. I just want to kill that bastard, that's all."replied Shuu

"And Terumi. This is your girlfriend, isn't she?"

"What did you say? Terumi? Yuuki Terumi of Six Heroes?"

"I am Masahiro Kazuya now. And that isn't her, Shuu. She died because of Kaidou, remember?"said Kazuya

"Let's go back, guys. I'm tired."said Ragna

"Yeah. We go to the rendezvous place that Kagura said. Man, I too lazy to walk now."said Akashi as he yawned

"Tell me the location. I will take us to there."said Shuu

"Oh yeah, I forgot that you're here. It outside of this city." Shuu nodded and created a portal that leaded them to there.

The gang stepped into it. Before go, Kazuya spoke last words to Tsubaki

"Tsubaki Yayoi. If you seek justice, I advised you to leave NOL. Now the biggest threat to the world is Onizaki Kaidou. I hope you consider it." Then he stepped into the portal and it disappeared.

Back to Kagura. He had killed a lot of soldiers who stood on his way. Finally, he reached the control room. He killed the controller, slashed to the keyboard. And then the electricity in NOL's headquarter had cut out.

"Yes. Now only thing I have to do is escape from this."thought Kagura as he rushed to the stairs

Outside the city.

Kagura had regrouped with Akashi, Kazuya, Ragna, Noel and a mysterious man.

"Hey, where is Mr. Jubei? And who is this guy?"asked Kagura

"It seems that he had rescued Konoe from Imperator's control. And this guy name's Shirakawa Shuu, our friend in another world."said Kazuya

"Konoe? You mean Nine of Six Heroes? I thought she was death. And this guy from your world? "said shocked Kagura

"Yeah. According from Jubei, Konoe was killed by 'me' in this world and resurrected by Goddess of Death. But she was brainwashed and served under Goddess's control as Phantom."explained Kazuya

"Goddess of Death?"asked Kagura

"She is Izanami, current is Imperator of NOL."

"Holy shit! The Imperator is a GOD?!" Kagura yelled in shock

"Yeah. She is possessed my sister, Saya."said angrily Ragna

"She said that Saya was a vessel for her to exist in this world. I think the previous Imperator was overthrow by her."said Akashi

"I see. And now how can we go back to miss Rachel's castle?"

Kazuya whispered something to Shuu and he spoke

"Let me show you the way to Rachel's castle."said Shuu as he opened a portal.

"What the hell? I thought only miss Rachel can create a transport portal."said Kagura

"This is the power of Graviton, so you don't have to surprise about it."said Shuu before they stepped into the portal.

At Rachel's castle.

Akashi, Kazuya, Ragna, Noel and Shuu stepped out of the portal. Everyone seemed brought someone with them.

Hakumen : Jin

Makoto: Bullet, Bang and….Platinum

Tager : unconscious Azrael

Jubei : Konoe

When Kokonoe saw Konoe, she ran to her and yelled

"MOTHERRRRRRR"

"My daughter."

Two mother and daughter hugged each other in happiness, Jubei joined too.

"It was a long time since our last met, Kokonoe."

"I missed you, mother." Kokonoe cried happily.

"Hello madam Konoe."Valkenhayn greeted

"Long time no see, Valkenhayn." He bowed

"I see a lot of people here. HUH! Bloodedge? You're alive? Why are we have 2 Bloodedges?"asked shocked Konoe. She turned to Kazuya

"TERUMI?! You bastard!" Konoe summoned her staff and casted spells, attacked Kazuya

"Hey hey HEY! It's dangerous, you know."yelled Kazuya while dodging fireballs and thunders.

"Because of you. Because of you, Trinity was died. I will revenge for her." Konoe yelled in anger and casted more spells at Kazuya.

"WHAT! Trinity is death?!" Kazuya stopped dodging and yelled.

"T-Terumi san?" Platinum lost her consciousness and Trinity's ghost form appeared behind her.

"W-W-W-W-WHAT THE HELL! A Ghost !" Ragna yelled in fear.

"Why myself in here fear ghost?"deadpanned Akashi.

"Trinity? What happened to you?"asked worried Kazuya

"Um, who are you? I don't feel the killing intent from you."asked Trinity

"Well, I am Yuuki Terumi and this is my best dude Ragna the Bloodedge. We came from the another world."explained Kazuya. Konoe and Trinity(ghost) shocked, speechless.

" I knew that 'me' in this world killed you guys. But…"Kazuya stopped

"But what?"

"Promise me you guys won't tell everyone else this." Everyone nodded

"Okay. 'me' in this world or Hazama was cursed by Izanami's mind-control spell like you, Konoe."

3..2..1"HUHHHHHH!" Everyone yelled in shocked, included Akashi

"He was betrayed you guys long time ago, right?" Jubei, Valkenhayn, Konoe, Trinity, Hakumen and Rachel nodded.

"I think he was cursed before he met you guys. And when, I don't know."explained Kazuya

"So you said that Terumi was 'good', not evil like now."asked Valkenhayn. Kazuya nodded

"I have just discovered this after defeated him. I putted the de-spell on him, so it should be a short time until he join us."said Kazuya

"Thanks god, Terumi-san isn't evil like that." Trinity mumbled in happy. Everyone turned at her.

"N-No, don't mind what I said." She protested

"And you guys. From now please remember my name is Masahiro Kazuya and he is Kokujou Akashi, okay? We have to use new name for oblivious reasons."said Kazuya. Konoe, Trinity and the new comers nodded

"Oh, I forgot to tell you guys. This is our friend from another world."

"Hello everyone. My name is Shirakawa Shuu. I am head of Sector Seven in our world, but now I am just a normal man." Shuu greeted to everyone.

"What! You said you were head of Sector Seven in your world?" Kokonoe and Tager disbelieved in what Shuu said

"Yes. In my world, both of you were my best assistant. Kokonoe, you were my head of scientist; Tager, you were our leader of Field Operative. Especially you, Kokonoe, you were…" Shuu embarrassed at the last part.

"Oh, come on. Just tell her that she was your girlfriend in our world."teased Akashi

"G-Geez, you said that."said nervously Shuu

3..2..1"W-W-What! What did you say? I was your girlfriend in your world?!" Kokonoe's cheeks flushed.

"W-Well, he said that. Yes, you were my girlfriend in my world."

"YEAH! Our best friend's Shuu was have enough brave to say 'I love you' to 'you', finally." Akashi and Kazuya high-fived

"Man, it was epic. He used Graviton Cannon as fireworks, and had us to make a romantic scene for him."said Kazuya

"Hey, do you forget about 'Tager'?"asked Akashi

"Oh yeah. Shuu asked him to fire a sentence ' I love you, Kokonoe ' on the sky. Oh man, I loved that part." Kazuya and Akashi laughed at the part.

Soon, everyone joined the laugh, Kokonoe fainted with a nosebleed on her face, Shuu blushed.

Author Note: Well, we have an OC based from Shuu Shirakawa of Super Robot Wars series. And don't worry, my Shuu isn't like Shuu in SRW. I will post his information later.

I don't owned Blazblue. Sorry if grammar wrong. I am nothing but a crazy Vietnamese Blazblue fan


	5. Chapter 5

-Chapter 4-

"So, Shuu was head of Sector Seven in your world. Then what did you guys do?"asked curiously Makoto.

"Well. In our world, the NOL have two Imperators. Me and Kazuya are them."said Akashi, everyone stared them in shock.

"Saya and Noel were my secretary, Tsubaki was Kazuya's secretary."

"Come on Kazuya, tell them about your 'romantic' story."teased Akashi and Shuu

"Oh come on! Well, at first, only Akashi was the Imperator, but he voted for me to be the second Imperator. Everyone seemed agree so I couldn't refuse it. They putted Tsubaki to be my secretary. Worked with her for a time, I started having feeling toward to her, you know, she's beautiful, smart. In a one day, I asked her to have a dinner with me. She accepted it, I didn't know why I happy. We went to a restaurant in the city. While ate dinner, I accidentally told her that I loved her. I thought she will angry, but she didn't, instead she blushed and silenced for a night. Next day, I came to her house to apologize her. But man, this part makes me happy. She invited me to her room. We sat on her chairs, at first she blushed, then she took a deep breath and said 'I love you, too'. Oh man, I felt so happy that she loved me too. After that we became an unofficial couple.'said Kazuya

"Wow." Kagura, Noel and Makoto said in awe

"I had secretly dated her for a month. In one day, I decided to meet her family and tell him about us. She feared that her father won't accept this. I told her 'Don't worry, it will be fine. Just leave everything to me.'. When we went to her house, her parent already waited for us at the front door. Saw her father, my confident before vanished after I saw her father. At first, he declined about our relationship. But Tsubaki and me tried hard to convince him. Finally, he accepted but one condition."

"Hey, why do you stop?"

"The condition is stop being a Imperator and take care of her. When I heard this, I felt like falling from heaven. He made a troll face to me. We laughed over that day. So, we became an official couple. People in NOL even threw a party because, how I say this, 'congrats us to be a couple' or something like that."said Kazuya

"Oh man that party was rock."said Akashi and Shuu

"How about ya, Akashi? Who was you girlfriend?"questioned Jubei

"It's Saya."replied simply Akashi. Ragna's eyes widen but he decided to stay be quiet.

"My case was more easy than Kazuya's. She was my sister, I treated like a little sister, of course. But after the 'incident', she started to avoid me. I asked her why, but she just ran away. I decided to ask her more properly. I took her to the restaurant and had a dinner with her. I asked her many times, finally she told me 'Do you love me, onii-chan?', 'Of course, Saya. You're my sister.', 'No, like a woman, not a little sister.'. I stunned when she told that part. She took all of her brave and said 'I want you to love me like a lover'. I thought this is wrong because we're siblings. She began showing some expressions of girlfriend to me. Soon, everyone noticed this. Kagura told me that I can love her like a lover, you know, being a Imperator cannot be affected by law. After that, me and Saya became couple. That's all."said Akashi

"Isn't it incest?"asked Makoto

"Something like that."replied Akashi.

"Okay, enough romantic stuffs. Let's have a party in my residence."said Kagura

"Oh yeah now you talking. It been awhile since the last time I went to the party."said excited Makoto

"That's great idea, . Let we depart, Valkenhayn."

"Yes, madam." Valkenhayn bowed

A portal appeared and everyone stepped into it.

At Kagura's residence.

Everyone decorated Kagura's guest room into the party room. Valkenhayn, Jubei, Akashi and Ragna went to te kitchen and prepared foods. Kazuya, Shuu and Jin chatted, Kokonoe and Konoe talked happily. Tager tried to stop Azrael from destroying something after he woke up.

"Hey Akashi. Does the old hag still alive in your world?"asked Ragna

"Old hag?" Akashi had no idea about what Ragna said

"Um, what was she name… Oh, Celica."said Ragna

"Oh Celica,huh. Yeah, in my world she still alive but that shit Kaidou killed her."said angrily Akashi

"Woah chill down bro. I didn't want to make you angry."

"That's okay."replied Akashi

Shuu heard about the conversation and decided to reveal a good news to Akashi and Kazuya

"Hey Akashi, Kazuya. Come with me, I have a good new to tell you guys." Akashi and Kazuya nodded and followed him to another room.

"Make sure you guys won't too much happy after hearing this. When I escaped from Kaidou, I found Saya, Tsubaki still alived."said Shuu

3…2…1"What! Saya still alived?"shocked Akashi

"Don't shit with me. I saw Kaidou stabbed Tsubaki in front of my eyes."

"Yup. But they were injured, especially Tsubaki."sighed Shuu

"But where is she now? Tell me or I will rip your head."

"Easy dude. She is with Kokonoe now."said Shuu

"Really? Thanks God. Sorry about it, buddy."said apologetic Kazuya

"It's okay."

"But hey. How were the girl survive? I thought Kaidou killed all of them."asked Akashi, Kazuya nodded in agreement

"Before he went to Sector Seven, me and Kokonoe were timely rescue them who survived. Then we created a portal and took they into it. Now they're with Kokonoe, at our hide-out. Don't worry, after this party we will get them."said Shuu

"T-Thanks, buddy." Kazuya tearfully thanked Shuu

"Only you and Akashi knew well how I love her."

"We're buddy, right? Nothing we can't share with each other. Now, let's go back to the party."said Akashi

"Yeah." They went back to the party.

"Hey, what did you guys do?"asked Makoto

"Just some business between us."said Kazuya

"Anyway, let's the party start."announced Kagura

Just after Kagura said, Vakenhayn, Jubei and Ragna brought foods from kitchen. Saw foods, Taokaka dashed to them(How did she get here?)

Everyone enjoyed the party. Then, Kagura spoke

"We will perform music to everyone. Hibiki, please bring out my musical instruments."

"Yes, general Kagura."bowed Hibiki and he went to another room. He pushed out a big box had the musical instruments.

"Now I need more members to the band. Akashi, Kazuya, Shuu, Jin and Ragna, come here." They went to Kagura's side, he whispered something to them. They nodded

On the stage(Huh! When did they build it ?), Kagura and the gang prepared to perform.

"Now which song will we perform?"asked Ragna

"Umm….It up to ya."said Kagura

"How about Endless Despair II?"suggested Kazuya

"That freaking rock song?"asked Ragna

"Yeah."

"Alright. Let's do this."yelled Shuu

They performed 'Endless Despair II'. Ragna, Kazuya and Kagura were main electric guitars, Shuu was rock drum, Jin was electric piano. The song was rock, even Makoto cheered hard.

"So, what's next?

"How about Lust Sin II?"suggested Jin

"Okay."

They performed 'Lust Sin II'. Jin's piano melody was very good, plus the rock tone made it more good.

"Okay. Now it times for vocal songs. Let's perform Black Onslaught II"yelled Ragna

"Alright!"

Ragna sang 'Black Onslaught II':

"World's gone insane, Not one of them has survived.  
>Standing on a pile of dead meat, Laugh, out of your mind!<br>Beast, within me, chained up, writhing with his greed  
>Everyone I know has burned down to ashes now, stained on the wall!<p>

Do I need a reason to hold back my hunger?  
>('Cause there is no hope left)<br>Do I need a reason to hold back my hunger?  
>(No, Now, it's too late)<p>

Not a moment for, this torment now.  
>We can never fix, what a big big mistake<br>Not a moment for, this torment now.  
>It's too late to fix, what a big big mistake<br>Divine crime, no one is to blame  
>Life, death, nothing shall remain<p>

World's gone insane, Not one of them has survived.  
>Standing on a pile of dead meat, Laugh, out of your mind!<br>Beast, within me, chained up, writhing with his greed  
>Everyone I know has burned down to ashes now, stained on the wall<p>

Do I need a reason to hold back my hunger?  
>('Cause there is no hope left)<br>Do I need a reason to hold back my hunger?  
>(No, Now, it's too late)<p>

Not a moment for, this torment now.  
>We can never fix, what a big big mistake<br>Not a moment for, this torment now.  
>It's too late to fix, what a big big mistake<br>Divine crime, no one is to blame  
>Life, death, nothing shall remain<p>

Chewing my own limbs, I'm the last to go  
>Finally it's time. O' paradise come.<p>

Do I need a reason to hold back my hunger?  
>('Cause there is no hope left)<br>Do I need a reason to hold back my hunger?  
>(No, Now, it's too late)<p>

Not a moment for, this torment now.  
>We can never fix, what a big big mistake.<br>Not a moment for, this torment now.  
>It's too late to fix, what a big big mistake<br>Divine crime, no one is to blame  
>Life, death, nothing shall remain. "<p>

(Got the lyric from Blazblue Wiki)

3…2…1"Wuhuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!"cheered Noel, Ragna blushed.

"Next, it's for Noel. Come up here, Noel."said Ragna

"Ehhhh!"shocked Noel as she came up the stage.

"Now, which song will you sing?"

"U-ummm… Is Love So blue ok ?"asked nervous Noel

"Okay. Let's do it, guys."yelled Ragna.

The song started. Noel sang :

"Born alone in this endless world…  
>The darkness that arrives without making a sole sound<p>

Shaking, I embrace myself  
>Hoping no one would know.<br>My own reflection appears  
>in the mirror and I stare at it.<p>

Love so Blue  
>for the sake of protecting that person's tomorrow<br>With these blue hands I shall grab his hand  
>Sky, I'll search for a way not to shed tears<br>Thus far, I believed my thoughts were locked heavily… Always.

I open the lid of my memories to find it empty  
>Loneliness always by my side<p>

Searching for peace of mind  
>I extend and try to grasp it<br>I can't escape from the nightmare  
>from which I can never awaken…<p>

Love so Blue  
>it is frozen in the descending snow,<br>I definitely believe flowers will always bloom  
>Cry, because there's only one way.<br>I go on, to find my true answer…

The justice of the world, the power of the Azure, I stare at it with these eyes  
>Who am I? Who are you?<br>You're not me.  
>Then, who am I?<br>Besides going on, there are things I want to protect  
>I have nothing else, but the things precious to me.<p>

LOVE SO BLUE  
>For the sake of protecting that person's tomorrow<br>With these blue hands I shall reach his hand  
>SKY, I'll Search for a way not to shed tears.<br>With this white gun, I leave everything behind  
>To the start of that future that guides me Ha~Ah~"<p>

"You ROCK, Noelle."cheered Makoto

"You sing good, Noel."praised Ragna, Noel blushed. The party lasted over that night.

Noel told Ragna that she had something to tell him at Kagura's balcony.

At Kagura's balcony.

"So, do you want to tell something ?"asked Ragna

"Y-Yes, Ragna-san." Noel took a deep breath then spoke

"We have been known each other for a year, right?"Ragna nodded

"And you saved me many times. I-I really appreciated you, Ragna-san."

"I-I-I love you." Noel told her feeling to Ragna

3…2…1"W-W-W-W-What did you SAY?!" Ragna blushed and yelled in shock.

"Yes. I love you since you saved me from captain Hazama – I mean Terumi's control."said Noel. Ragna seemed deep in thought for a while. Finally, he spoke

"I-I love you too, Noel."said (very) nervous Ragna

"R-Really?" She cried

"H-Hey, why do you cry? Did I do something wrong?"asked worried Ragna

"N-No. I cry because I glad you love me too."said tearfully Noel

"G-Geez, you make me worried, you know. Come on, let's go back."said Ragna

"Uh." Noel held Ragna's right arm, replied happily.

"H-Hey, what are you doing?"

"I thought this is what couple do when they go with each other."said innocently Noel

"But what will happen if everyone see this?"

"It's okay. We are a couple now, so we don't have to scare about it."said confident Noel. Ragna just sighed in defeat. They went back to the party, held each other's hand. Everyone after saw this, jaw dropped, speechless except Makoto.

"Hey Noelle, you finally did that, heh."grinned Makoto

"You knew this you damn squirrel, didn't you?"

"Yup. In one night, she told me that she lovvvved you. I advised her to do this."smirked Makoto.

"Congrats, dude."said Kazuya

"It seems me and you distinctly different, Ragna."said Akashi

"Well, congrats buddy."said Kagura

"Thanks guys."said nervously Ragna.

After the party ended, everyone returned to Rachel's castle to rest. When Ragna came to his room, he saw a thing that he shouldn't see: Noel slept on his bed. He jaw dropped, speechless.

"That girl." Ragna shrugged and slept with her.

Next day. When Valkenhayn came to Ragna's room to wake him up

"Ragna, it's time to – Oh my."said shocked Valkenhayn

"Huh, what's wrong – oh shit." Kagura jaw dropped before the scene.

"Ummm." Noel woke up and noticed that Valkenhayn and Kagura stood there, speechless.

"Ehhhhhhhhhhhh."yelled Noel

"Uhhhh what's wrong, Noel – oh shit!" cursed Ragna. After few hours of 'educate', they went to the hall to have breakfast.

"Hey, where are Akashi, Kazuya and Shuu?"asked Ragna

"They have gone to the city of Wadatsumi."replied Rachel

"Who asked you, rabbit?"growled Ragna

"Slience, you dog."

"Hey hey hey, let's all calm down."said Kagura with sweat dropped

"Are they always like this?"asked Bullet

"Yes, yes they are."sighed Makoto

"Honey, calm down."said Noel

"Urghh, okay."

"Honey?"questioned Kagura

"Yup. That's his nickname."said Noel

3…2…1"UHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAH!" Everyone laughed hard.

"Hahahaha. You, shinigami, being called 'honey', hahahahaha!"laughed Azrael

"Lolicon now has new nickname, hahahahahaha"laughed Luna

"HEY! No one can say my honey 'lolicon'."yelled Noel.

"Miss Noel."

"That"

"Was"

"AWESOME!" Ragna yelled and hugged Noel.

"Thanks." She blushed

Luna jaw dropped, speechless

" Luna, how many times did I tell you not arguing with other students? Apologize him, now."ordered Jubei

"Sorry, lolicon."

"a-ah-a."

"Sorry, 'Ragna'."

"Wow. In the first time of my life, I heard Luna says 'sorry' to someone." Ragna said in awe

"S-shut up.!" Everyone laughed

Meanwhile, at city of Wadatsumi .

Shuu led Akashi and Kazuya to a big house, where Kokonoe(another world) took care of the survived Saya and Tsubaki. When Kazuya saw Tsubaki, he ran to her.

"Tsubaki! Tsubaki! It's me, Terumi."yelled Kazuya

"Ummm, Terumi? It's you, Terumi! I missed you so much!" Tsubaki hugged Kazuya and cried in his chest

"It's okay, I'm here. Don't cry."said Kazuya while patted Tsubaki's head.

"Where did you go, Terumi? Why did you abandoned me?"questioned Tsubaki

"I'm sorry. I saw Kaidou stabbed you so I was angry and I chased him. But I didn't know you still alived."apologized Kazuya

"But now I can reunited with you. No one can separate us again."said Tsubaki.

"That's my girl. Now everyone known me as Masahiro Kazuya, you know, we have our counterpart in this world so you have to think about new name."said Kazuya

"Hum. So my name from now is Kobayashi Haruka."

Back to Akashi.

When he saw Saya, instead of running to her side, Saya jumped on Akashi, made he fell to the ground.

"Ragnaaaaaaaa! I missed you."yelled happily Saya

"Yeah, I missed you too."sighed Akashi

"Where have you been? I thought you went with some bitches."said Saya with a wicked smile.

"Hey, what is that come from?"said scared Akashi

"Hehe, I just kidding. I knew you were fight with Terumi that asshole Kaidou so I forgive you."

"Thank you."sighed Akashi

"But now you will call my Kokujou Akashi, ya know, we have our counterpart in this world."

"Uhuh. Let me think…..Oh, my new name is Mizuki Yui, is that okay?"

"That's a good name."

Back to Shuu

"Hey, Kokonoe. How is it going?"asked Shuu. Suddenly, Kokonoe ran to Shuu with an incredible speed, made him fell down hard.

"OWWW! What's that for?"

"You dumbass! Where did you go? How dare you leave me here? I missed you so much." Kokonoe punched Shuu and cried.

"H-Hey, don't cry, okay? I'm here now?"said Shuu while wiped the tears fell from Kokonoe's eyes. After few minutes to calm down, Kokonoe asked Shuu

"What did you do when you go to find the survivors?"

"Well, I beaten that shit Kaidou, found Ragna and Terumi – I mean Akashi and Kazuya, met 'you' and have a party with 'them' in this world."

"Huh? Why did they have to change their names?"asked Kokonoe

"You know, we have our counterpart in this world so you have to change your name, too."said Shuu

"How about Tamano Suzuka?"

"That's a lovely name."said Shuu

Three couples gathered outside the city. Shu opened a portal and they stepped into it.

At Rachel's castle.

"Yo everyone, we're back – what the hell is happen?" Akashi pointed to Ragna and Noel who hugged him happily.

"Bro, many things happened when you're out."sighed Kagura

"What's wrong, dude – I am seeing what I shouldn't see."said disbelieved Kazuya

"Well, now we're couple."said tiredly Ragna

"You guys bring someone with you – TSUBAKI?!"yelled Makoto

"HUH! Tsubaki ?!"yelled Noel as well. Jin was too shocked to say any words

"S-Saya?!"said shocked Ragna

"Kokonoe – Huh, why we have two Kokonoe's?"asked shocked Konoe

"Hey guys, let we explain. These are Kobayashi Haruka, Mizuki Yui and Tamano Suzuka." Shuu pointed to Tsubaki, Saya and Kokonoe.

"You know the reason already so I don't have to say again."

"Wow, your Tsubaki is HOT."said perverted Kagura.

"You dared to say it again, I will cut you tongue ."threatened Kazuya. Kagura shook in fear.

"So you are 'me' in this world."said Suzuka. Kokonoe nodded

"Where is 'me'?" Yui asked Ragna. He shrugged and sighed

"She is a vessel for Izanami now."

"Oh I see." As soon as three girls arrived, they became friends with everyone. Haruka chatted with Noel and Makoto, Suzuka talked with Kokonoe and Konoe. Everything seemed normally

Back to Hazama.

After being Kazuya putted to a long, nice dream, now he had awaked.

"Ow, my head. What was happened?"said Hazama as he sat on the chair.

"_Yo, seems you had woken up_."said a very familiar voice to Hazama

"Who is there?"

"_It's me, Kazuya."_

"How can you talk inside my head?"

"_I 'connected' your Susanooh with mine so we can talked to each other easily."_said Kazuya

"I see. Where are you now?"asked Hazama

"_I'm in Rachel's castle. You should call her to get there."_

"Tch. I hate that shitty vampire. No choice."

"Oi Rachel." Suddenly, she appeared above Hazama

"Ara, is the stubborn ape decided to call me?"mocked Rachel

"Tch, shitty vampire. Well, could 'you' take 'me' to your castle?"asked Hazama with his best politely tone

"Y-You asked me? My my, Terumi, you always make me surprise. Let we depart."said Rachel. A portal appeared and Hazama stepped into it.

At Rachel's castle.

Hazama stepped out from the portal. Saw him, everyone stood up and prepared weapons

"Terumi! Finally you're here. It takes a lot of times to find you. Now die!"yelled Ragna as he charged to Hazama. But Kazuya stood on his way and punched him.

"HEY! What was that for?"shouted Ragna as he rubbed his red cheek.

"I told you he was under Izanami's control. This is for your reckless action."said sternly Kazuya.

"Thanks dude. Now I can do anything I want without her intercrupt."said happily Hazama

"T-Terumi san?" Trinity suddenly appeared behind Platinum and said

"T-Trinity? Is that you, four eyes?"asked (trolled) Hazama

"I-I am not four-eyes."blushed(Huh! Really?!) Trinity.

Everyone, included Konoe, shocked at the first time Trinity blushed.

"I think we missing someone."said Kazuya

"Yeah. Let's me see…. Oh, Celica."shouted Akashi

"Oh yeah it's her. Where is she now, Rachel?"asked Kazuya. She didn't talk, her eyes closed.

"I'm sorry. She is die."said Rachel

"WHAT! Who killed her?"

"It's me."said Hazama. Kazuya grabbed his collar and lifted him up

"You son of BITCH!"yelled angrily Kazuya

"You know the reason."said Hazama

"Oh, sorry bro."apologized Kazuya as he lowered Hazama down

"Damn it."cursed Akashi

"Heh, don't worry folks. She's here. Oi Tager, bring 'her' here."said Kokonoe

"Roger that, Kokonoe." He used his hands to make a portal. A gril stepped out of it.

"Gah, my hand."said pained Ragna

"What's wrong, Ragna?"asked worried Noel

"It's nothing, just some fucking pain at my hand."said calm-at-possible Ragna

"You okay, dude?"asked Kagura

"Yeah, I'm fine."replied Ragna

"Huh? RAGNA! I missed you." The girl suddenly ran to Ragna and hugged him.

"Wha – Damn! It hurt again."

"What's wrong, Ragna?"asked the girl

"Oh great. Now my right eye can't see."scowled Ragna as his right eye shut

"And who are you, really? How do you know me?"asked Ragna

"Huh? You don't remember me, Ragna ?"

"No."replied coldly Ragna

"In this time he didn't know you, Sister."said Kokonoe

"Sister? What the – Celica, is that you ?"asked surprised Konoe

"Onee-chan! You're alived!" Konoe ran to 'Celica' and hugged her tightly.

"Celica? Celica. ?!"said (very) surprised Jin

"Grimalkin. What is the meaning of this?"asked Hakumen

"Shut up! I have just brought her from death so be thankful, especially you, Ragna."sighed Kokonoe

"Huh. I don't know her."said Ragna

"Nii-san, you don't remember her?"questioned Jin

"Who is she anyway ?"

"Remember the sister who took after us when we were young."

"Oh yeah, she was Celica…. What the fuck! You, you are the old hag!"yelled Ragna

"What! How can you say that? Ragna is so mean."said sadden Celica

"Huh! She's still alived?!"said surprised Hazama

"_So this is 'Celica' of this world_."thought the people from another world

"It is nice to see you again, miss Celica."greeted Valkenhayn

"Hello, Valkenhayn-san." He bowed. Celica turned to Akashi and Kazuya.

"Who are you? Why I sense the seithr from the Black Beast and power of Susanooh from you?"asked Celica

"And why you look like Ragna?" She pointed to Akashi

"I guest we didn't introduce us to you. My name is Yuuki Terumi and this is Ragna the Bloodedge."said Kazuya

"Ehhhhhh?!"

"We came from another world. These are our friends and girlfriends."said Akashi as he pointed to Shuu, Haruka, Yui and Suzuka.

"I am Shirakawa Shuu."

"My name is Tsubaki Yayoi. Now my new name is Kobayashi Haruka"

"The name's Saya, now is Mizuki Yui."

"And me is Kokonoe. Like those two, my new name is Tamano Suzuka."

They introduced themselves to Celica.

"I see. But you still didn't explain to me why you have seithr from Black Beast."asked Celica

"Like 'me' in this world, my body is Black Beast and I have accepted it as my part."explained Akashi.

"You mean Ragna of this world is Black Beast too."shocked Celica

"Yes."

"Uhuuuuuu." She fainted.

"Oi Celica, wake up."said Jubei while shook Celica. After half an hour, she woke up.

"I have dreamed that Ragna is the Black Beast."

"Yes, it is." When she nearly fainted again, Yui caught her

"A-ah-a, like I let it happen."said Yui

"Thanks. You saved a lot of time."said Akashi

After one more time explained to Celica, she finally understood the situation.

"Sorry Celica."apologized Hazama

"For what?"

"I was kill you."

"That's okay. I know the reason so you don't have to sorry."said Celica

"Thanks."smiled Hazama

"Now we go to the NOL, convince the Imperator to cooperate with us to defeat Kaidou."said Shuu

"I don't she will listen to us."said Ragna

"Let me try. At least I have to do something for you guys after the mistakes I did."said Hazama

"Um. Maybe we will try."said Jubei

"I agree."said Konoe. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"But that was plan A. If she notice I didn't under her control again, she will-" He stopped

"She will what?"

"She will teleport us to the Ikaruga and let Gigant: Takemizakuchi blow us away."scared Hazama

"It was easy to fight Takemizakuchi. I fought it so I know."said Akashi

"You CAN but we CAN'T." Everyone in CP world yelled at Akashi

"Anyway, we have to make a body for Trinity. Do you remember where you threw her body?"asked Kazuya

"Let me remember… Oh, it's in the Boundary." Everyone stunned after he said.

"It's okay, I can go to it."said calmly Kazuya

"Do you crazy dude? This is the Boundary we talking about."said shocked Kagura

"Don't you remember that I am the true Susanooh?"

"Even we, the Susanooh Units cannot easily go to the Boundary."said Hakumen and Hazama

"I have the Dark Susanooh so I can go to it in fifteen minutes."

"What! The Dark Susanooh? You activated it?!"said surprised Shuu and everyone from another world who didn't know about it.

"You know the risk when use it. But why you still activated it?"asked very worried Haruka

"I have to activate it to beat that asshole Kaidou."replied Kazuya

"Hey Hazama – I think now you can use the name's Terumi now."said Kazuya

"Huh? Why ?"

"Now I am Masahiro Kazuya and you are Yuuki Terumi in this world, so be it. And Celica, remember my name now is Masahiro Kazuya, okay?" She nodded

"Good. Terumi, you have the Dark Susanooh, right? you go with me to locate the body of Trinity."said Kazuya

"I will transfer some of my Susanooh's abilities to yours so don't worry."

"Okay man."sighed Terumi

"Thank you, Kazuya, Terumi-san."said happily Trinity.

"No prob." As soon as they said, Trinity disappeared and Luna woke up

"Is Luna miss something?" Everyone shook

"We don't have much time. Rachel, take us to the nearest Cauldron, please."

"As you wish." She opened a portal.

"But wait, you haven't transfer it to me."

"We have a 'link', remember? What I say, i can transfer it to you."

"Oh, I remembered."said Terumi

"And everyone. Wait for us then we will start the operation."said Kazuya

"Have a safe trip."said Haruka as she kissed Kazuya passionately.

"Wow."said Kagura as his mouth opened wide

"If you return, we will go to the restautant, okay?"said Haruka

"Okay. I promise." He smiled at her and stepped into the portal with Terumi

At the Cauldron of Ibukido.

"Okay. Now activate your Susanooh."said Kazuya. Terumi nodded as a green Susanooh Unit covered him.

"Code Reversed! Dark Susanooh, activate!" Dark green Susanooh started covered Kazuya.

"Before we go, let me ask you a question, answer honestly, okay?" Terumi nodded

"You love Trinity, don't you?"asked (more like teased) Kazuya

3…2…1" W-W-WHAT! N-No, I don't."blushed Terumi

"Hah! Even the Susanooh covered you , but I still can see your face. It told me that you loved her, very much."

"Fine, I love her." Terumi finally said the truth.

"It's okay, buddy. Me, Akashi and Shuu will help you."said Kazuya

"R-Really?"

"Of course. We are buddies, right? Buddies help each other."said enthusiastically Kazuya

"Thanks, dude."said happily Terumi

"Alright. Let's go." They jumped into the Cauldron led to the Boundary

Inside the Boundary.

"We have fifteen minutes. Lead the way, Terumi."

"Roger that, 'sir'."joked Terumi

"We don't time to joke."said sternly Kazuya

"Alright."sighed Terumi as he led the way. After few minutes

"What the – is that her body?"

"I'm impressed. After at least 90 years but it didn't dissolve."said Terumi

"Anyway, let's bring her body and go back."

"Yeah."replied Terumi as he carried Trinity's body .

Outside the Cauldron.

"Deactivate."

"Deactivate."

They shouted and the Susanooh Units disappeared.

"Man, it was close."said Kazuya

"Huh?"

"If I activated Dark Susanooh too long, I will become insane like you before."sighed Kazuya

"That's creepy."said Terumi

"Rachel, send us back." A portal appeared and they stepped into it.

At Rachel's castle

Everyone seemed worry about Kazuya and Terumi, especially Haruka. Suddenly a portal appeared and they stepped out of it.

"KAZUYAAAAAAA!"yelled Haruka as she ran to Kazuya and hugged him tightly

"It's okay, I'm here." He patted Haruka's head

"Uhuh."she blushed

"Oh hey everyone, we brought Trinity's body."said Terumi. Trinity appeared behind Platinum(Why Platinum didn't lose consciousness?!)

"R-Really? Thank you, Terumi-san!"smiled Trinity. Despite being spirit but her smile still made Terumi stunned and blushed

"N-no problem."embrassed Terumi

"Oho, now I'm seeing Terumi blush."teased Jubei

"This is the first time. Mr Jubei."stated Valkenhayn

"True."said Hakumen

"Hey everyone, we have a big problem here." Everyone turned to hear Kazuya

"How can we separate Trinity's soul from Platinum's body and put it into her body?"

"We can."said Shuu and Suzuka.

"I will use Graviton to separate her soul and Suzuka will stop it from 'fly' to 'heaven' and put it back to her body."said Shuu

"It takes few minutes. Let's start."

"Graviton Magnet!" Shuu raised his hand and yelled. Black energy from his hand fired to Platinum, she lost her consciousness and Trinity's soul started get out.

"Quick, Suzuka! Catch her soul."shouted Shuu

"On it!" Suzuka grabbed Trinity's soul by a gigantic magnet(!) and putted to her body.

"Whew~! That was close."said Suzuka as she wiped sweats on her forehead

"It's okay, Suzuka. I will take us to a restaurant, okay?"

"Yay!" she hugged him

"Uhhh, my head felt like spinning a lot."said dizzily Trinity after she woke up

"Are you okay, Trinity?"asked worriedly Terumi

"Um. I'm fine, Terumi-san."smiled Trinity

"Well well well, aren't we have a romantic scene here?"said Kagura before he was smacked in head by almost of people in there.

"How could you ruin such a beautiful scene like this, Mr. Kagura."said Rachel

"OW! Sorry."apologized Kagura. Kazuya went close to Terumi and whispered to him

"Hey dude, remember what we said before."said Kazuya with a smile

"What – hey, this isn't the time."blushed Terumi

"Come on, just do it. I will back up, don't worry."

"O-Okay." He helped Trinity stood up and said

"T-Trinity Glassfield, can you be my girlfriend?"

"Eh?"

"Ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Everyone yelled in shock.

"I-I"

"It's okay. If you don't like it, it's fine." Terumi felt very disappointed until she said

"Yes."

"Huh?"

"_Am I heard wrong? Is she accept it?"_thought Terumi

"W-What did you say?"asked Terumi

"Yes, I will be your girlfriend."said timidly Trinity

3…2…1" YESSSSSSSSSSS!" Terumi yelled in happiness.

"Thanks dude." He thanked to Kazuya

"Huh?"

"Oh, he helped me so that I have enough brave to say this to you."said blushed Terumi

"H-Hey, why do you tell this to them?"said Kazuya

"Oh shit, I forgot. Sorry dude."apologized Terumi

"Thank you, Kazuya-san. Because of you, Terumi has enough confident to tell his feeling to me. You have my thank."said Trinity as she bowed to Kazuya

"H-Hey, what are you doing? I didn't do anything much."embrassed Kazuya

"Oi Rachel, I want you to have a day off for us."said Ragna, other couples nodded in agreement.

"If you insist, I will let you have a nice day to 'date' " grinned Rachel(Wow, the first time )

"Hell yeah!"yelled Kagura

"Huh? Why do you so happy?"asked Kazuya

"I will ask Bullet to date with me."smirked Kagura

"W-W-W-WHAT?!" Bullet yelled in disbelieve

"Bullet. Will you to be my girlfriend?"aske Kagura as he kneeled

"E-E-EHHHHHH! I-I didn't prepare to this."blushed Bullet

"I promise I will take care of you all of my life."said Kagura

"Wow. Even in this world but he never failed to impress me."said Kazuya. Akashi and Shuu nodded

"I-I accept."said embrassed Bullet

3..2..1(again?!) "YESSSSSSSSSSSS!" Kagura yelled in happiness.

"What the – you accepted it?"asked disbelieved Ragna

"Y-Yes. I have loved him from the first time I saw him."said timidly Bullet

"Awwwwww." Everyone 'aw'ed, even Azrael(Really?!). Rachel opened the portal.

"Hey dude, how about multi-dates?"suggested Terumi

"Good idea, buddy."said Kazuya

"Now, Bullet. Let us depart to the restaurant."announced Kagura

"Y-Yes."replied Bullet as she held his hand and they stepped into the portal

"Wait for me."said Ragna as he went to the portal with Noel

"Look likes we will have a multi-date. Let's go."said Akashi as the couples from another stepped into the portal

"I'm so happy that you're here with. Terumi."said happily Trinity as she hugged his hand

"Yeah. I love you so much."said Terumi

"Me too." They stepped into the portal

"Kitty, shall we go?"said Konoe

"Of course, Konoe."replied Jubei as they held their hands and stepped into the portal


	6. Chapter 6

-Chapter 5-

At Kagutsuchi

"Man, where are they?"mumbled the mysterious man

"I have to tell them about 'it'."said the man before he walked away.

In Orient Town

A group of couples stepped out from a portal.

"Alright. Hey guys, let's go to the – what the! Jubei? Konoe?"asked shocked Kazuya

"Master! What are you doing here?"asked Ragna

"Don't' ya see this? I am on a date with Konoe here."said Jubei while held Konoe's hand

"That's right."giggled Konoe

"Aw man~"sighed Kazuya in defeat

"Come on, it's not that bad."comforted Haruka

"Let's go to the restaurant already."said Shuu

"O-Oh right. Ragna, do you know any restaurant in here?"asked Akashi

"There is a Asian restaurant over there."said Ragna as he pointed to the big restaurant.

"ASIAN RESTAURANT?!"Kazuya, Akashi and Shuu yelled in happiness

"Y-Yeah."

"Oh man, it was a long, long, long time since I had my last big bowl of beef rice noodles."said happily Kazuya.

"Soya cheese, wait for me!"shouted Akashi

"Abalone, here I come!"yelled Shuu

As they prepared to run to the restaurant, their girlfriends, felt ashamed of their boyfriends's attitude.

"OWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" Kazuya yelled in pain as Haruka pinched his ear, hard

"You. Are. Not . Going. Any. Where."said Yui with a scary tone while pulled Akashi's collar

"Dear, we will talk about this later."said Suzuka with all of her claws up.

"_Woah. Lucky that we control ourselves."_thought Ragna, Kagura and Terumi

"Hahahaha."laughed Jubei

"Kitty, don't become like them, okay? If you do, I am sure that a slowly, painfully punish wait for you."said Konoe with a smile that could kill anyone who saw it(seriously?!). Jubei gulped

"Chill up girls."sweat dropped Kagura.

"Yeah. Let's go to the restaurant already."said Terumi

"Alright."sighed the girls.

"Thanks dude, you saved us."thanked Kazuya, Akashi and Shuu

"We aren't done yet. After this, you will have a punishment." The boys gulped

Inside the Asian restaurant.

"Sir, do you order anything?"asked the waiter

"Oh yes, a bowl of beef rice noodles, a plate of soya cheese and two bowls of abalone. And you guys?"

"A bowl of ramen, yakisoba, takoyaki and beef steak."

"Wait for a few minutes, sir." The waiter bowed and walked to the kitchen

"Excuse me, can I have an hamburger with fries, please?" A mysterious man stepped into the restaurant.

"Okay, sir. Please wait for a minute."

Back to the group

"Hey Shuu, is that 'him'?"asked Akashi

"Yeah. I can sense the aura of 'it' from him."said Shuu

"I thought Kaidou killed all of people."said Kazuya

"Not all. Some of them were in mission while Kaidou destroyed our world."said Shuu

"Who are you guys talking about?"asked Kagura

"He seems very similar to Axel Almer, our friend in another world. But that shit Kaidou killed all of them, so there is very small chance that he is still alive."explain Shuu

"Axel? You mean that guy from NOL's special squadron?"asked Yui

"Yeah"replied Shuu.

An earthquake suddenly appeared outside the restaurant

"What the hell!" Everyone ran outside and saw a gigantic black dragon destroyed half of the city. On it head was a man with a wicked smile

"Hyeheheheheehahahahahaa! Scream, scream more. Let me feel your fear within the scream. Hyehahahahahaha!"laughed insanely the man

"Who the fuck is that shit? How dare him ruined our date?"yelled angrily Ragna, Kagura and Jubei

"That dragon… No way, it can't be! He's still alive!"yelled shocked Shuu

"Who?"asked Akashi and Kazuya

"Perfectio."said Shuu

"WTF?! King of Ruin ?!"yelled Suzuka

"King of Ruin?"

"That is the code name of him. Along with Kaidou, they are two destroyers of our world."explained Shuu

"But I thought Axel, Kyosuke and Steel Dragon killed him."said disbelieved Akashi

"Steel Dragon?"

"You see, our world is completely different from your world. In our world, it has a special squadron of NOL named Steel Dragon. They are a group that find and destroy or stop the threat to our world, since NOL cannot do anything at all."explained Akashi

"And Axel is one of the captains of it."added Kazuya

"I know you are here, Axel Almer. Come out and fight."yelled Perfectio

"Tch. Looks like I have no choice." The man that the gang assumed was Axel stepped out of the restaurant and shouted at the dragon

"Well well well, It seems that I wasn't the only survivor from that trash Kaidou's rampage. Where are your friends, Axel Almer? They scared? Of course it is, I am the mighty Perfectio. Hyehehehahahahahaha!"mocked Perfectio

"Shut up. Soulgain!" A thunder struck down from the sky to Axel's hands. Soon they appeared two gauntlets with blade-shape on each of them. He charged to the dragon, punched it jaw, hard. The dragon roared in pain and fired multi dark fireballs to Axel but he dodged

"Seiryuurin!" Axel putted his hands together, formed a blue flame energy and fired a straight pillar blue flame (Huh? Kamehameha?!) toward to the dragon. It fired a black fireball to the flame to stop it.

"Heh. You trained that dragon better than before, but." He stopped and shut his eyes. Blue flame surrounded him, lightning struck down to him, covered him in mix of blue flame and lightning.

"This is over here. Full Drive, activate!" Axel yelled, the blue flame and lightning around him started disappeared and he focused it to his two fists.

"Even with Overdrive, you can't beat my dragon." Dark energy merged from the dragon's hands and it mouth. Perfectio smirked and yelled

"Deepest Of Hell !" Dark flame gleam fired from the dragon mouth and hands toward to Axel. But he didn't dodge, he raised his right hand and yelled

"I don't what the heck is Overdrive but you still need to die." He performed the one-hand Seiyuurin powered. The blue beam crashed the dark gleam, caused a big explosion in the city

"Gargh! Hey, careful, dude. You nearly destroyed the city, you know?"yelled Akashi

"Oh hey, you guys still alive?"asked dumped Axel

"You are Axel?!"

"Yup, it's me. Why you guys seem surprise?"questioned Axel while dodged the dragon's attacks

"Wait for a minute, I have to finish this guy." He dashed to the dragon and yelled

"Byakko Kou!" He repeatedly punched the dragon with a lightning speed, then dealt the final hit by two fists charged with blue fire ball.

"Not over yet. Code Kirin!" He jumped to the air, fired to the dragon multi blue fireballs rapidly by his gauntlets. He dashed to it, repeatedly punched it again and sent it flied, finished it by a vicious slash uppercut with his gauntlet blade, sliced it into two.

"Nooooo! How dare you kill my dragon?"yelled shocked Perfectio

"Now Is your turn." As Axel prepared to fight him, a black cloud appeared

"Oi oi Perfectio, you have just arrived here and destroyed half of this city? Let's go. We have a lot of things to do."said Kaidou

"Oh you don't, son of bitch." Axel dashed to Kaidou, but he and Perfectio disappeared before Axel could reach them

"Damn it."cursed Axel

"H-Hey dude."said Ragna

"Huh?"

"Do you realize that blood from that dragon engulfed this place?"said Akashi

"Oh yeah. I forgot that it has a lot of blood. Sorry dude."apologized Axel

"But, that was freaking awesome, man."yelled Kagura in awe

"Your gauntlets seem as sharp as my Musashi."stated Jubei

"Hey Axel, where is the Steel Dragon? Do you the only survivor?"asked Shuu

"We were lucky that opened the transport gate, but Wendolo destroyed the ship, all of crews died and only me came to this world."

"Hey, now I notice. Why there are two Ragna's and Terumi's? Saya and Tsubaki still alive?"asked Axel

"Well, it's a long story."sighed Akashi

"Come on, tell me." They walked while explained the situation for Axel.

After 30 minutes

"Oh I get it. So you guys survived from Kaidou and you met your counterparts in this world. And what the hell is accepted Black Beast and Susanooh as your part?"

"When Kaidou sent us to this world, they summoned us to the Boundary –"

"THE BOUNDARY?!" Axel yelled in disbelief

"I didn't finish. As I said, the Black Beast and Susanooh summoned us to the Boundary, they explained to us some obvious information, then we accepted them as our parts. They introduced to us Overdrive and then, we went to this world."explained Kazuya

"I see. Now your name is Kokujou Akashi(Ragna) and Masahiro Kazuya, right?" Kazuya and Akashi nodded

"And you girls are Kobayashi Haruka(Tsubaki), Mizuki Yui(Saya) and Tamano Suzuka(Kokonoe)?" They nodded

"Can you explain to me what is Overdrive?"

After 5 minutes(less than before)

"You said everyone have Overdrive?"

"Yeah. Your Overdrive is Full Drive, which you activated it earlier."

"Eh. I thought that just a prank I imagined."said Axel. Everyone sweat dropped

"Seriously?!"

"He activated Overdrive although he didn't anything about it?!"said shocked Akashi

"Anyway, I'm so hungry~"said Axel as his stomach growled

"Now you say that. You ruined OUR DATES!"yelled the men of the gang

"S-Sorry. But it was that asshole Perfectio's fault. He even ruined my prepare-to-bring-out hamburger and fries."said Axel with two streams of tears fell from his eyes

"Dude, is that bad?"said Akashi

"Very bad, you know. I haven't eaten anything for three days, THREE DAYS!"

"Okay okay, we know. Go with us, we will treat you, okay?"

3…2…1"YAYYYYYYYY! Thanks!" Axel yelled in happiness

"No prob. Let's go." They chatted with each other until Axel saw a fast-food car.

"Fooooood!" He dashed to it, bought a lot of hamburgers and fries(Seriously?!). He ate them fast. The gang sweat dropped at him .

"Looks like our Axel."sighed Kazuya

"Yeah."

"Man, it so good. Now what are you guys gonna do?"asked Axel

"We're on our multi-date."answered Ragna

"Woah, seriously?!"said Axel in awe

After 2 hours

"Man, I'm tired. Let's go back."said tiredly Ragna

"When we go back, I will give a message, honey."said cheerfully Noel

"Thanks."replied Ragna

"Hey sweet heart, can you give it too?"said Kagura

"Of course."smiled Bullet

"Terumi, will I make you a lunch after we go back?"asked Trinity

"Really? Of course! Your cooking always good."said happily Terumi

"T-Thank you."blushed Trinity

"Shuu, take we back to Rachel castle."said Akashi

"Okay." He created a portal and everyone stepped into it.

At Rachel's castle

"Hum, it isn't different much with our world's."said Axel as he stepped out from the portal

"Who are you? Are you Kazuya's friend?"asked Rachel

"Yes. My name is Axel Almer. Nice to meet you, Rachel of this world."replied Axel

"I was in NOL's special squadron named Steel Dragon in our world. And I am the only one who survived."sadded Axel

" It seems your world is very different from us."said Jubei

"True."

"What's your weapon?"asked curiously Makoto

""My weapon is this. Soulgain!" Lightning struck down at Axel and his gauntlets appeared

"Woah. You use fists?" Axel nodded

"Cool, want to have a match with me?"asked Makoto

"Of course."

Axel waited for Makoto to prepare her weapon. When she finished, she dashed to Axel and yelled

"Take this!" She delivered a strong straight punch but Axel blocked it by his left hand. He threw her to the air and yelled

"Mai Suzaku!" He dashed at a high speeds toward to Makoto. She couldn't see him, he was too fast that she could only see 4 him's. Axel slashed Makoto repeatedly by his blade-gauntlets when his imagines passed her.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" Makoto yelled in pain

"It's that all?"taunted Axel

"Gurrrrr! Comet Cannon!" She created a energy ball front of her

"Break Shot!" She punched the orb, launched it straight forward to Axel

"Not so fast. Seiryuurin!" Axel putted his hands together, formed a blue flame energy and fired it toward to the orb. Two energy attacks crashed, but Axel's pierced Makoto's and shot her

"Argh! Not bad, now I will use it. Galaxian Impact!" Makoto activated her Overdrive, yellow aura surrounded her.

"Corona Upper!" She performed a reversal uppercut at Axel, sent him to the air then dashed above him and yelled

"Meteor Dive!" Makoto delivered a strong punched to Axel, made him crashed the ground

"Karghhhh!"

"Hehe. See? Now who is the best!"mocked Makoto

"Full Drive, activate!" Axel activated his Overdrive, blue lightning and flame covered him

"Well done for making me have to use this. But now you will lose. Byakko Kou!" He ran to Makoto, repeatedly punched her with a lightning speed, then dealt the final hit by two fists charged with blue fire balls.

"Arghhhhh!" Makoto lay at ground, yelled in pain and couldn't stand up.

"I must admit: you were good in making me activate Overdrive. Here, drink it." Axel offered a bottle to Makoto

"Thanks." She drank it. Immediately, all wounds on her body were treated in incredible speed.

"H-Hey, when did you have this?"asked surprised Makoto

"Any members of Steel Dragon have this in order to treat injure after completed a mission, especially tough missions."explained Axel

"Hey! Why we didn't have that?"said Akashi and Kazuya

"You guys are Imperator's so how the heck you guys can be injured?"

"Y-You're right."

"But if I drank it, what will you drink when you're injure?"questioned Makoto

"It's okay. As long as I can fight hard, nobody can hurt me."replied Axel with a smile that made Makoto blushed

"I-I see."said timidly Makoto

"What's wrong? Why your face so red? Do you have fever?"asked Axel

"I-I-I-It's nothing, don't worry about me."

"Heeeey, you're blushing, aren't you, Makoto?"asked sarcastically Kagura

"S-Shut up." She punched Kagura at his *ahem* spot

"OWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" Kagura yelled in pain. Everyone laughed

"Alright, let's throw another party to congrats new member."announced Bang

"Nice idea old man."said Ragna

"Hey! I'm not that old."

Valkenhayn, Ragna and Akashi, once again, went the kitchen to prepare foods. Axel chatted with Shuu, Makoto watched him from distance while blushed. Noel saw it, she whimspered to Makoto

"Hey Makoto, are you love him?"

"Shhh! Don't so loud?"

"But is it true?"asked Noel

"Haiz~ yeah, it's true."said Makoto

"Yay. Our Makoto finally fell in love with someone."cheered Noel

"What are you guys talking about?"asked Axel

"I-It's nothing really."protested Makoto

"Okay. I will get some food for you, Makoto."said Axel then he left to the food table.

"Woah. He is kind."said Noel

"Kind? Verrrrrry kind, you know."said Makoto which heart shapes appeared on her eyes.

Meanwhile

"Hey Kazuya."

"Huh?"

"Want to rematch?"asked Terumi

"Don't you see that we have a party here?"replied Kazuya

"Just a small match, don't worry about that."said Terumi

"Hum….Alright."said Kazuya as he materialized a pair of blades. Terumi took out his knives.

"Woah woah dude, you guys want to ruin our efforts to make THESE foods?!"shouted Ragna but they charged to each other. A huge sound of knives and blades crash sounded all over the castle.

"Teh, not bad."said Kazuya as the blades disappeared and a black sword appeared on his hands.

"This is the first time I use sword but I can still fight you with it. Dis Calibur!"yelled Kazuya before he disappeared.

"What the-! Where did he go?" Suddenly,Terumi yelled in pain by a wide slash from nowhere.

"Guarghhhhhhhhhhh!" Kazuya reappeared behind Terumi after he was slashed

"Hehe, how about that?"taunted Kazuya

"The. Jormungandr, activate!" A symbol-ring circle surrounded Terumi

"Tch, fool. Nightmare Reaper Exile, activate!" Blue flame covered Kazuya.

"Woah, two Overdrives."said Makoto

"But something wrong about Kazuya-san."said Noel as she pointed to Kazuya

"Grrrrrrrgarghhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Kazuya held his head and yelled. His hair started turn to black, his eyes became red, his body completely covered by deep red and black flame.

"H-Hehehehehahahahahahahahahahaha!" Kazuya laughed insanely. Everyone stepped back after felt his dark aura.

"It's can be. Corruption?!"said feared Shuu

"Corruption?"

"Yes. In our world, Kazuya once became corruption. Just in 2 hours, 2 cities completely destroyed by him. We nearly killed him to make him return to normal."explained Shuu

"What! Nearly killed him?!"shouted everyone, Shuu nodded

"In this form, he can regenerate very fast. My strongest attack could not do anything to him. Not only that, he even blasted me away by a sweep."said Axel as he remembered it.

"Argghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"yelled Kazuya as he charged to the group

"Oh shit!"cursed Ragna as he dodged

"Please, Kazuya. Remember yourseft."begged Haruka

"Myseft? Hahaha, I am Yuuki Terumi, not your Kazuya."said Kazuya with dark tone

"What! He can talk?!"shocked Shuu

"What do you think that I can't talk? Hahahaha, this is so hilarious. Hyehahahahahaha!"laughed manically Kazuya

"Tch, have no choice. Busou Kikoushi, activate!" Shuu activated his Overdrive.

"Huh? You know Overdrive?"asked Akashi

"Yeah, I have just discovered this recently. But I don't know it can hold him back until it deactivate. Granworm Sword!" Shuu drew his sword from a wormhole and slashed Kazuya with a vertical slash. But Kazuya didn't dodge, he blocked it by his bare hand.

"Heh. So this is master of Granzon's power."mocked Kazuya as he threw Shuu to the ground the stomped in Shuu's head.

"Arghh!"Shuu yelled in pain. Kazuya stomped on him more.

"It's hurt? It's hurt? Hyehahahahahahaha!" Kazuya laughed insanely and kicked Shuu away.

"Damn it!" Shuu concentrated and a dozen of black energy ball appeared on the sky.

"Graviton Cannon, fire!" He fired those energy balls toward to Kazuya.

"Too weak! Come here, Ouroboros!" Kazuya opened a portal and a dozen of Ouroboros head-like green energy fired to the black energy balls.

"Let me help you." Terumi fired Ouroboros to Kazuya

"Too late~" Kazuya raised his hand and yelled

"Embrace the Inferno!" A massive wave of black flame appeared from nowhere and blocked Shuu's Graviton Cannon, blew the others away.

"GAAAAH!"

"Kyeheheehe. Now die, you little insects – " Suddenly, a slash hit him from behind

"KUH! What the !? GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"yelled Kazuya in pain

"Yo dude, long time no see." Two hooded men appeared from a portal. The black hooded man waved at Kazuya.

"This voice… It's can't be!? You supposed to be death."said Kazuya in disbelief

"Me, died? Hah, just dream about that." The man took off his hood and revealed Mutsuki Kagura of another world. The other took off his hoods as well

"You guys still alive!?"shouted Akashi

"Well, thanks to the Cross-Gate. And… Hugo, explain to them. I'm so lazy." The other hooded man took off his hood and said

"Man, Kagura. Well, my name is Hugo Medio, Second Lieutenant of Steel Dragon squadron. This guy, Mutsuki Kagura, and me used the last energy of the Cross-gate to escape from our world." As soon as he finished, Kokonoe immediately asked him

"Please explain more about your Cross-gate system." She said with a childish tone which made everyone slightly shock, especially Azrael and Ragna, who laughed at her

"Hahahaha, this is so hilarious. The mighty professor Kokonoe lost her pride to ask a stranger about something that she should be known. Tsk tsk tsk."smirked Azrael.

"Krgh, shut up Mad Dog." Hugo widened eyes as he heard Azrael's nick name

"Y-You're Azrael?!"asked Hugo

"What?"replied Azrael

"I thought Azrael was thin and womanizer like this Kagura."answered Hugo.

"WWHATTTT?!"yelled both Kaguras and Azrael

"You world's Mad Dog in your world is a womanizer!? I can't believe it."said Kokonoe and Terumi

"Yes. He, along with this Kagura and Tasuku, are the Perverted Trio of NOL. If it wasn't Tsubaki who is Terumi's girlfriend, the group would add him."

"Woah woah, myself in there used to be a perverted."asked Terumi in disbelief

"Hey, _used_ _to_, not always. Remember that."Kazuya rose from the ground and proclaimed

"Stop this nonsense argument. Kagura, you need to have a new name. Don't want to confuse between you and that guy."said Akashi as he pointed to Kagura who was hugged at left hand by Bullet

"Very well. Hum… My name from now is Takehisa Yuuya."announced Yuuya

"Yuuya, heh? That's very poor name of you, Kagura."said a voice of a child from nowhere

"This voice? Aw man, not that woman again."sighed Yuuya as a small portal appeared front of him. A girl with Lolita costume walked out from the portal(She is 100% like Kurumi in Date A Live)

"Care to explain why you are here, Alice-chan?"asked Hugo

"I don't want to talk with a trash like you. I came here just to see my dear Kagura, my apologize, Yuuya."answered Alice

"Hey, it's just me or this brat is very similar to Rabbit? I mean look at her outfit and attitude."whispered Ragna to Akashi and Kazuya

"As I said before, our world is a very complex world. It exists so many things which our knowledge can't explain them all. Alice is an example. She might be a clone of Rachel or Bullet. You can see her attitude is very close to Rachel, yet she is somekind of love Yuuya like Bullet."explained Akashi

"You mean this girl is clone of mine? Unbelievable."said Rachel in disbelief

"Hey Yuuya – what the? Where is he?" Axel looked around and saw Yuuya try to run into Rachel's castle. Alice chased after him

"I don't want to be raped by her. HELP MEEEEEE!"screamed Yuuya in terror

"Hm hm hm, come here, Yuuya. I will make you mine and mine alone."said creepily Alice as she caught Yuuya by collar

"Rachel in this world, could you mind letting me a room?"

"Very well. I granted it."replied Rachel as Yuuya opened his eyes wide

"NO, PLEASE HELP MEEEEE! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" *the next scene has been removed due to T rated*

"God bless to Yuuya-san."mumbled Suzuka. Yuuya and Alice walked out of the room as Yuuya fell down to ground instantly

"Aw~, isn't that romantic, Makoto?"said Axel to Makoto which made her blush. Noel came near Makoto and whispered to Makoto's ears

"He opens up a little to you. Wait for the another chance then confess to him."

"You think he will accept me?"asked Makoto with as-small-as-possible voice

"He will. You two are very similar to the fighting style and he is gentleman, I'm sure."

Author Note 1: Terumi is my fic's main protagonist so it will focus in Terumi more than Ragna.I do not own Blazblue or anything else. I just a crazy Vietnamese Blazblue and many games fan so sorry if my grammar wrongs

Author Note 2 : I'm terrible sorry, guys. Blazblue doesn't have much Sci-fi elements but i added too much of it so i decided to deleted the 'cross-over' chapter and I decided to repost this chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

Hello fellow readers, I have to say that I will stop writing this fic for a time to coop with kaidomasato123 to write the origin of my fic. I'm very sorry, please forgive me


End file.
